Past, Present, and Future
by TwilightCr8zed
Summary: Ariella is a orphan who never knew her parents. One day she was outside and a group of boys chased her. She soon found herself at the Cullen's house. Can they help the poor lonely girl? Oh yeah did I mention she has a power that allows her to see the future, present, and past? Maybe more. *All rights go to Stephenie Meyer*
1. Prologue

***All rights to the Twilight saga and characters that i did not make up belong to Stephenie Meyer***

Prologue

I can see the future, present, and past. I don't know why or how, but I can. It started when I was 8. I didn't tell anyone because even though I was young I knew that people would think I'm crazy. I'm an orphan. My dad and mom died when I was a baby.

Sometimes you don't realize what you have until its gone. I wish I got to be with my parents longer. I wish I had a family that loved and cared for me. I'm only 14.  
When is it my turn at happiness?

**Um okay so Thanks for reading and I hope you will like the story!  
:D**


	2. Chapter 1 The Vision

Chapter 1

I spend most of my time in my room reading about, well I read basically everything I can. As a orphan there isn't much to do around here. We have limited privileges and a curfew. We are almost like prisoners.

Every child here has some sort of story. Whether they had parents gave them away, they were taken from their parents, or like me never met their parents.

I have no friends here because no one is aloud to talk to me. I get abused here,not physically but mentally. Either way it still hurts. Why not add physical pain to that, that would be just great. (note sarcasm)

If I could run away I would but I'm what they call a child of the state, I belong to them. They would look for me and I can't have that now can I? No.

At the moment I'm reading a book about legends on psychics and it says something about seeing the future is a sign of being a witch. That's crap. I'm no witch and I can see the past, present, and future. Its weird and it is how I learn people's life stories because no one will tell me.

Soon I was pulled into a vision.

Vision(future)~

I was running from something or someone. I saw a huge white house and ran to the door and screamed for help. Someone opened the door and he was beautiful.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Their chasing me," I cried and then I fainted.

End of vision~

Who is going to chase me? What do I do now? I'm scared.

Knock knock

"Come in," I said.

"Come get your dinner," said.

"Yes ma'am," I got up and followed her to the dinning room. Taking a seat I ate my food. I asked to be excused and with permission I got up with my dishes in hand and walked to the kitchen. I washed the dishes and then went to my room.

I was feeling a little happy because didn't act mean to me. Smiling I changed to my pj's and went to bed, but still thinking about my vision.

~Chapter End

Short I know but it shall get better it has to lol thanks for even reading.

Vote

Comment

:D


	3. Chapter 2 The House in the woods

Chapter 2

It is 1 o'clock and today is a pretty nice day in Alaska. The older kids get to go out and I'm glad that I am in that category. I didn't really know where to go so I went to the park by myself. Its so boring out here.

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the sun would soon be setting so I started walking back to the orphanage. When I was walking I realized that I didn't know were I was. Dang!

It started getting dark and I was scared. I made a turn around a corner and walked down the street.

"Hey!" I turned to see a group of 5 guys. Ignoring them I kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" one of them yelled again. I heard footsteps get closer and before I knew it I was surrounded.

"You heard us." one guy said grabbing my arm.

"She looks scared." another said.

"Yeah,but I'm bored so let's get this over with." one of the other guys said. They pulled me into the woods until we were far enough.

"What do you want?" I asked. Then I went into a vision.

Vision(present)~

"Carlisle." A pixie like girl said.

"Yes Alice?" The man Carlisle who was in my other vision asked.

"Can we have a family meeting?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'll explain to everyone."

Carlisle called a family meeting and there were 11people sitting in a dinning room.

"Alice." Carlisle nodded.

"I had a vision." she said.

"About what?" a boy with reddish hair said.

"I saw a human coming here."

"Why?" a blonde girl asked.

"I'm not sure. She was banging on the door screaming for help. Carlisle opened the door letting her in and he asked what was wrong. She said they where chasing her and then she fainted."

"That's weird. What could this mean?" a guy sitting next to her said.

End of vision~

I snapped back to reality. One of the guys was on top of me and I noticed that the skirt I was wearing was up and my underwear were on the ground next to me. I panicked and pushed the guy off of me hard,using all the strength I could. He fell back and I cought a pain in my lower area,but I tried ignoring it.

As fast as I could I got up and ran. Running through the woods wasn't a easy thing to do with all the trees and branches in the way. I don't know how long I was running but I heard their footsteps. Then it hit me,this is what happened in my vision yesterday. I ran some more and then I saw it. The huge white house.

Running up to it I banged on the door. The door opened and I saw Carlisle. He let me in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Their chasing me," I said then I fainted.

~Chapter End


	4. Chapter 3 Helped by the Cullen's

Chapter 3

I open my eyes and realize that I am not in my room. I'm in someone else room. I try to remember what happened but just can't remember. Where am I and what am I doing here.

The door opens and in walks 11 different people. Why do they look so familiar? Do I know them? They are all beautiful. Even the copper skin colored man. Everyone has gold eyes except for two of them. A girl with redish hair, like the boy next to the brunette,and the copper skinned all looked at me than I started to remember everything. The visions,these people,running from those guys after they ra-beat me up.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. I remembered.

"Fine." I said putting my head down.

"May I know your name?" he asked.

"Ariella." I whispered.

"Well Ariella I am-"

"Carlisle." I said so low that it wouldn't be audible for anyone.

"How did you know?" What? There is know way he could have heard that.

"I uh...I don't know." I lied. I watched as Carlisle and the other guy with blonde hair exchanged looks.

"Okay well this is my wife Esme, and our children Alice, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, and Fred. We are the Cullen's." he pointed to each of them.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"So...Before you fainted you said"their chasing me." Who was chasing you?".

"Some guys-" I went into a vision.

Vision(future)~

"Where have you been?" asked.

"I got lost. I'm sorry."

"Go to your room. You are to be punished." she said. Carlisle stepped to the door.

"Mrs. Shelton. I am Carlisle Cullen. Ariella ran to my house when she was being chased by some guys." He said.

"Well okay. Nice to meet you Carlisle." she tried to flirt.

"Um yes nice to meet you too. I must go now, my wife is waiting for me." He said then turned to me.

"Bye Ariella." he said.

"Bye Carlisle." I replied. He walked away and when he was gone Mrs. Shelton grabbed my arm pulling me in the building.

"As punishment you will not eat until I say so and you will be cleaning." I nodded not seeming surprised.

End of vision~

I felt someone shaking me.

"Are you okay Ariella?" Carlisle asked looking concerned. I looked around and everyone had the same expressions.

"Yes, I'm fine. Carlisle can you drive me home please?"

"Of course. Where do you live?"

"At the orphanage on Calvise Avenue."(I made it up lol)

"Your an orphan?" Esme asked.

"Yup. My parents died when I was a baby." Everyone gave me a sympathetic look.I can't stay here any longer, I feel like I don't belong and they make me think of what I don't have and never will probably. I got up and noticed that my clothes have been changed.

"What happened to my clothes?"

"I changed them. Yours were ripped and dirty." Alice said. I nodded in understanding.

"I also gave you a pair of new underwear. You weren't wearing any. Why is that?" she asked and everyone looked at me. Really? Are we really having this kind of conversation in front of all these guys?

"No reason." I said. If they don't know i won't tell.

"Bye."I said and walked out of their house. Carlisle came out and we entered the car. He started the car and we were off.

~Chapter End


	5. Chapter 4 Punishment

Chapter 4

We made it to the orphanage. The ride from the the Cullen's house was about a hour and 20 minutes. Carlisle stopped the car and got out and came around to open my door. After we walked up the steps to the front door ringing the door bell. Soon opened the door.

"Where have you been?" asked not noticing Carlisle behind me.

"I got lost. I'm sorry."

"Go to your room. You are to be punished." she said. Carlisle stepped to the door.

" . I am Carlisle Cullen. Ariella ran to my house when she was being chased by some guys." He said.

"Well okay. Nice to meet you Carlisle." she tried to flirt.

"Um yes nice to meet you too. I must go now, my wife is waiting for me." He said then turned to me.

"Bye Ariella." he said.

"Bye Carlisle." I replied. He walked away and when he was gone grabbed my arm pulling me in the building.

"As punishment you will not eat until I say so and you will be cleaning." I nodded not surprised.

I didn't eat at all and all I've been doing is cleaning,I feel weak and tired. I want to leave this place but I can't and no one wants to adopt a 14 year old teen.

2 days later~

I still haven't eaten and it's been 2 days. I can't clean anymore because of my lack of energy so she keeps me in my room at all times. My room is different from everyone else's. I have my own room with its own bathroom. You may think that sounds nice but it isn't. Its kinda like being a prisoner almost. I don't have a room like the others because I'm not aloud to be around them. Only when isn't being mean and let's me eat at the table with everyone am I aloud to be around the others.

I lay on my bed and wonder what the Cullen's are doing and then I go into a vision.

Vision(present)~

All the Cullen's were in the livingroom doing different activities. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were playing video games. Bella and Edward were having a conversation. Alice and Rosalie were reading fashion magazines. Renesmee was on a laptop next to Edward. Carlisle and Esme were talking with Fred.

"I wonder what Ariella is up to?" Alice said.

"Your the psychic. Why don't you tell us." Emmett said.

"I can't see her at the moment. Its like she doesn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Well when I look for her future its like she doesn't have one."

"Hmm...maybe we should go to the orphanage to see if she is okay." Carlisle said.

"I agree." Alice said. Everyone agreed and they all looked at Rosalie surprised.

"I think that we should make sure she is okay." Rosalie said.

"Who knows these kids might get treated like the kids from Annie." Emmett said. They all just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing Emmett." Everyone said together.

"So it's settled. We will leave now." Esme said and everyone looked at her as she walked out of the house.

End of vision~

So Alice can see the future as well. Maybe she can help me out. Well I know one thing for sure and that is that the Cullen's are coming here now. I'm excited but scared at the same time, I mean if they see the way I look they will know something is wrong, but then again that could be a good thing.

Who knows. I guess I'll just wait and see what happens.

~Chapter End

Thanks for reading.

review

:D


	6. Chapter 5 Adopted

Chapter 5

I was looking forward to the Cullen's arrival. I'm glad that I have my gift and knew of their decision to visit me.

Christine came into my room. There are 40 orphans here and they are all girls. Besides ,-who is the head of the orphanage- there is Christine, , , and who are in charge of taking care of us.

"You need to change. There are some people here to see you. said to keep your mouth shut got that?" I nodded and went to change my clothes. I was really tired, not eating takes away energy .I hate the not eating punishment, I already weigh 110 I don't need to lose anymore weight.

When I was ready I followed her out the room and down the stairs. She took me into the meeting room; its a room were the orphans usually go to meet those who are interested in adopting. Walking in I saw the Cullen family. I'm surprised that all 11 of them are aloud in here.

When I sat down they smiled at me. walked over and stroked my hair, looking at me with a warning glare that no one would notice. I nodded, heeding her warning. She smiled at the Cullen's then walked out with Christine behind her. I turned my attention back to the Family in front of me.

"Hello," I said politely. They all said hello back.

"How are you dear?" Esme asked.

"Fine." I put on a smile. I had a feeling that they knew I was lying.

"You look tired. When was the last time you slept?" Carlisle questioned.

"I've been sleeping just fine." He looked at Edward and it looked as if they were having a conversation. Edward shook his head and Carlisle sighed. Then I saw his lips move but it was barely noticeable. I wanted to hear what he was saying and then I could,but it was low.

"-depressed and-" I heard from Jasper and then nothing.

"Are you okay Ariella?" Fred asked. That had everyone's attention focused on me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes." I heard a gasp and knew it was Alice. She had on a blank expression and her eyes glazed over, I guessed she was having a vision. Jasper turned to her. And I was pulled into a vision of my own.

Vision(future)~

I was with Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, Bella, and Esme. It looked as if we were shopping.

"Come on Ariella, move faster." Alice was dragging me into a store that read 'Forever 21'. I groaned.

"I'm glad it's not me this time." Bella said. I stuck out my tongue, earning laughs.

End of vision~

I looked to see everyone looking between me and Alice. She smiled at me, but I grimaced.

"Where is that lady? What did she say here name is? "Alice asked.

" ." I answered. She nodded and got up walking to the door. When she opened it was standing there.

"Oh good I don't have to look for you." Alice smiled.

"What can I do for you?" asked.

"We would like to adopt Ariella." We all looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" yelled, making me cringe. It didn't seem to phase anyone else.

"Alice," Carlisle said.

"It'll be fine," she smiled. Wow she smiles a lot. I noticed again that Carlisle's lips were moving fast and so were Alice's. I watched as he nodded, as did the rest. She turned to .

"Can you get the adoption papers please."

"But there are many girls here that would be better suited for your family."

"I don't need you telling us who is suited for our family. Now please do your job." nodded and walked out. Alice turned to me.

"You don't mind do you? I mean we can all tell that you don't get treated well here." I shook my head.

"Thank you," I said. She smiled as walked back in- handing Alice the papers. Alice gave them to Carlisle and Esme and they began to sign them. I turned my attention to Edward and saw a look of annoyance on his face. I wonder why?

After the papers were signed, I was so happy. I kept smiling as I got my things which wasn't much. All I had was 3 pairs of pants ,4 shirts, a pair of sneakers, a pair of shoes, a dress, my underwear and bras ,my 4 books, a neckles that was my moms, and a picture of my parents and me when I was 4 months old.

I left the room and walked back down stairs. Fred walked up to me and grabbed my bag. Thanking him we walked outside with the rest of my new family.

I didn't say goodbye to anyone at the orphanage. I won't miss them and I'm glad I'm leaving. Maybe it's my turn at happiness.

~Chapter End

Yay I uploaded. I'm glad they adopted her because and everyone else at the orphanage are mean.

Lol I wrote them that way.

Well hope you liked it and I will update soon.

review

:D


	7. Chapter 6 New Home

Chapter 6

The drive to the Cullen's house wasn't to long. When we arrived we excited the cars and getting my things we walked into the house.

"Welcome to your new home!" Alice yelled excitedly.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Okay let's give a tour of the house. Come on." She grabbed my hand and I jerked away- she was surprisingly cold.

"Sorry," she said. Everyone was watching my reactions but I just smiled and grabbed her hand. They all looked surprised by my action.

"Are you going to show me around or stand her like a dear cought by head lights," I laughed. She began giving the tour and let me say this house is huge.

There are 3 floors plus a basement and attic, 10 bedrooms, 13 bathrooms, a big kitchen, a living room, a tv room, game room, indoor and outdoor pool, a little movie theater, music room, art room, Carlisle's office, and a library. This wasn't just a big house it was a mansion.

When Alice showed me my room I almost fainted. It was big with a bathroom and a closet that was even bigger. I learned that each bedroom has a bathroom and a huge walk in closet, and each floor has a separate bathroom. I my opinion I believe its too much, but I was always tought to keep my opinion to myself.

After getting settled I took a shower and got dressed. Leaving my room I walked down stairs and to the living room where the family was. When I walked in Fred greeted me.

"Hi,"I greeted back.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked.

"No," I didn't want to be too much of a bother.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. I nodded and my stomach growled loudly. I put my head down embarrassed.

"Umm...I'll eat," I said.

"Okay, I'll be back. Anyone else hungry? Jacob, Renesmee?" she asked. They told her yes and she went to the kitchen.

"Ariella," Alice called me. I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow we're going shopping."

"I know." Everyone looked at me confused. Noticing what I said I changed the subject.

"So what do you each like to do?"

"I love to shop and design, Roalie loves Mechanics/tinkering with cars, Jacob loves fixing up cars and motorcycles, Bella loves reading, Jasper likes playing pranks with Emmett plus he is interested in scholarly endeavors and things that involve the Civil War, like I said Emmett loves pranking and playing video games...oh and competition of any form, Edward collects cars and plays the piano, Renessmee likes reading and music she plays the piano as well, Esme loves architecture and restoration, Carlisle is a doctor and he loves to study medicine and learn new things, and last but not least Fred loves reading, studying people and phenomenon, playing cards and shopping," Alice said.

"No I don't Alice! I hate shopping!" Fred defended. I laughed and so did everyone else. Next thing you know everyone started gagging and turning away from him. I didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They all looked at me surprised.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing," Fred said. Esme called for Jacob, Renesmee, and I to eat. We went to the dinning room and ate. It was my first meal in maybe 3 days-I forgot. After eating we went into the living room and started talking.

"Your 14 right?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"You'll start school next week after we get you registered and get you clothes and supplies. Is that okay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. I never been to school before and I don't know what it would be like.

"It'll be great where all going to school with you," Renessme told me.

"How old are you guys?"

"Well we're all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and are 17 their last name is Hale, Emmet is 17, Bella is 16 and Alice is 15 they are related and their last name is Cullen like Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I are related, he's 16 and I'm 15, we go by the last name Masen. Jacob is 17 and his last name is Black. And Fred is 16 and he changed his last name to Cullen," She explained.

"Oh." My reaction made her laugh. I looked at all of them and their beauty. I knew they were hiding something and that none of them were related.

"I don't believe that," I whispered so low no one could hear but I was wrong.

"What?" Carlisle asked warily.

"I...I don't know what you mean."

"You said you don't believe me. Why?" Renessmee asked, seeming sceptical.

"It's just a feeling but I'm not trying to make you guys tell me what ever your hiding." They all looked surprised. "We all have our secrets right?"

No one said a word. I waited for someone to speak. Instead Emmett laughted. Everyone turned to him.

"What's so funny Un-Emmett?" Renessme questioned.

"Shes really observant. Now who does that make you think of?" Everyone-besides myself-turned to look at Bella.

"What?"she asked. They all laughed at her. I was soon taken into a vision.

Vision(past)~

Bella and Edward were in a restaurant. Bella looked different, her eyes were the same color brown as Renesmee's.

Edward looked displeased; his brow was furrowed. He shook his head and frowned.

"This is more complicated than I'd planned," Edward murmured to himself.

Bella picked up a breadstick and began nibbling on the end, measuring his expression. She looked as if she was thinking.

"Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light," she commented.

He stared at her, looking stunned."What?"

"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black-I expected it then," she went on."I have a theory about that."

His eyes narrowed."More theories?"

"Mm-hm." She chewed on a small bite of the bread, from the looks of it, she was trying to look indifferent.

"I hope you were more creative this time...or are you still stealing from comic books?" His faint smile was mocking; his eyes were still tight.

"Well, no, I didn't get it from a comic book, but I didn't come up with it on my own, either," she confessed.

"And?" he prompted.

The waitress returned with food.

End of vision~

I blinked and looked around.

"Sorry just a vision." I said then regretted it.

All eyes were on me-wide eyes-complete with silence.

Oops.

~Chapter End

Lol what is going to do now?

Anyway I got the whole vision part from the Twilight book.

So no one thanks I'm stealing (All rights go to Stephenie Meyer)

Hope it was okay.

Review.


	8. Chapter 7 Deep Pain

Chapter 7

I sat there trying to think of what to tell them. Should I tell the truth? Should I not? They watched me with wide eyes, seeming to be waiting for an explanation, that I still wasn't sure I should give. I stood up. I need air and room to think. So many thoughts going threw my head that I was afraid of what I might accidentally say.

"Wait!" I heard Alice begged. Why would she beg me? I turned to her."What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. I tried keeping my face expressionless. I felt fear for some reason, and everything was spinning-I began to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong Ariella?" Carlisle asked. I grabbed myself by the throat and tried to breath, but I couldn't.

"Jasper can you calm her down?" Esme asked.

"I'm trying, but it isn't work, somehow she's suffocating!" He panicked.

"Let's bring her to my office." Carlisle suggested. I was lifted up and it felt as if I was flying before I was being lied down.

"Edward I need you to get my bag for me," Carlisle said."Now Ariella I need you to not panick you'd only make it worse." I tried calming down but it was hard, I couldn't breath at all and it was starting to really hurt.

I felt myself shaking and it started to get dark. I went into a vision.

Vision(present)~

All of the Cullen's are standing around me. They looked pained and stressed.

"Her heart stopped? This makes no sense," Carlisle whispered.

"What now?" Renessmee asked. She was crying and Bella was holding her.

"I don't know." Carlisle looked as if he was going to cry.

"I can't believe this. She can't be dead, I mean she just got here and my vision," Alice stammered out.

"Remember Alice, your visions are subjective," Edward told her, she glared at him.

"Shut the hell up Edward!" she yelled at him. He was about to say something when Bella slapped his arm.

"Can everyone leave the room. I'm going to cover her body and we will talk about what to do next," Carlisle spoke. They all nodded and walked out. He looked at me and stroked my cheek, sighing.

"I'm sorry Ariella. I didn't get the chance to be a father to you. I already thought of you as my daughter when we first met. I am so sorry I couldn't save you." Again his expresion showed pain, pain I would suppose a parent felt after loosing their child. Carlisle kissed my cheek and and covered my body. He walked out closing the door behind him.

Vision End~

I opened my eyes and began to cry, pulling the sheet from my face. Seconds later the door burst open and the whole family stood there shooked. I looked at them still crying and they came over to me. I looked at Carlisle and cryed harder.

"Ariella?" He asked.

"Daddy." I hugged him.

~Chapter End

It's not long I know but I wanted to write something.

Tell me what you think!It's more like a...what would you call it?...well I can't remember lol.

review

:D


	9. Chapter 8 Discovery

Chapter 8

Letting Carlisle go I felt embarrassed by my actions. I knew I had some explaining to do but I didn't know what to say. Everyone looked at me surprised.

"How is this possible?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said.

"How do to feel Ariella?" Esme asked looking concerned.

"Fine." I blushed and I heard someone suck in a deep breath - I saw that it was Jasper, he was holding his breath.

"Breath Jasper," I told him and he did. They all seemed shocked .

"You okay Ariella?" Fred asked me. I smiled.

"I'm just tired."

"Let's get you in bed so you can rest," Carlisle said. He picked me up and carried me to my room. I went into my bathroom and changed into my pj's. I felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. Everyone hugged me goodnight, Esme and Carlisle were last.

"Ariella you can call us mom and dad if you want, we don't mind," Esme insured.

"Really?" I smiled. They both smiled back.

"Of course," Carlisle urged. I couldn't help but feel emotional. These people wanted to be my parents? No matter how hard I tried I didn't understand why. No one has ever wanted me - not really.

"Thank you mommy and daddy." I hugged them. After saying goodnight they left the room and I went to sleep.

A week later~

It's been a week and I can't stay awake. Every time I want to stay up it seems almost impossible to do. I heard daddy say that it wasn't a good thing. I need to eat or I would suffer from food deprivation. I am now hooked up to a I.V., and even with all the sleep that I have gotten I am still tired. I kept having nightmares of being stuck in the orphanage or about when I was raped. I hurts to admit, but I can't turn back time. Sometimes I think that my gift is nothing but bad luck, but other times it's good.

Waking up from another nightmare, I open my eyes and cried. The door to my room opens and in walks daddy.

"What's wrong Ariella?" He wore a look of concern. I felt like a poltroon. Everything at the moment seemed bleak.

"Nothing daddy." Some may wonder why I call Esme and Carlisle mommy(sometimes momma) and daddy, it's because as a young child I never got the chance to say it to anyone.

"You can tell me sweetie." He sat beside me on the bed. I pondered whether to tell him; I came to a conclusion of what to say.

"I've been having nightmares," I whispered.

"What about?"

"The orphanage and the night I came here."

"When those guys chased you?" I nodded.

"May I ask you some questions?" I nodded again, at the moment I couldn't speak being to afraid that my voice will betray me.

"Do you remember how many guys there were?"

"Yes," my voice cracked. I heard the door open and the sound of people walking in, but chose to ignore it.

"How many?" I sighed.

"Five I think."

"Can you tell what happened?" I know that I should tell them but I'm afraid that they will resent me. Looking at everyone I turned my head and looked at the big glass window.

"I was born different. I have a gift that allows me to see the past, present, and future of anyone. I had a vision of myself running and coming to your house for help - it scared me. One day the older kids were let out to go were they wanted so I went to the park. The park is a town over not to far though. I was there for hours when I realized that the sun was going to set. I began to walk and I got lost; by now it was dark out. I walked down a street and turned a corner. While walking some guys were calling to get my attention, but I ignored them. They caught up and brought me to the woods, we went a little far. Of course luck wasn't with me because, I went into a vision of Alice telling you guys about me being in her vision. She said that a human girl was coming to your house. When I snapped back reality one of the guys was on top of me..."

I was crying again, I couldn't look at them."I looked and saw that my skirt was up and my underwear were next to me. I panicked and used all my strength to push him off of me. Of course it hurt but I ignored it and ran. When I was running I noticed that it was just like my vision. I heard them behind me, but when I saw your house I knew I was safe and you guys were expecting me." I finally looked at them and they all had the same expressions. Anger, pain, sadness, anger, pity, hatred, disgust, and more anger. I was beginning to feel distraught.

"Please don't hate me, I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"We don't hate you Ariella. We hate those who did that to you," Emmett said, his tone serious.

"I'm sorry," Alice said.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because if I would have saw it happening I could have prevented it." She looked as if she were going to cry, but the tears never fell. Strange.

"What are you?" I blurted without thinking. They all seemed taken aback.

"I know I'm not normal and neither are you guys. Can you tell me please?" They all looked at daddy and nodded.

"You can't tell anyone. It will be the death of us all if you do. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Were Vampires."

I was shocked but not scared. I looked around and didn't feel good.

"I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong?" momma asked.

"I'm going to throw up." Before I knew it a bucket was in front of me.

"Thanks," I said to Fred when I felt better.

"You need to eat. Esme can you get her something," daddy ordered.

"Of course," momma said, leaving the room.

After I ate I decided to get some more sleep. Telling them was a good idea, I feel a little better. Before I went to sleep Rosalie came in my room and told me her story. She was raped and beaten by her fiance and his friends ,they left her for dead. I felt bad but I was glad that someone understood me.

Closing my eyes I thought about one thing. My family are Vampires and then there is Renesmee and the wolves.

Can things get any weirder, then I thought they have because I'm the vision seeing human.

~Chapter End

Okay the next chapter won't be so emotional.

I hope it was okay. It will get better.

Thanks for reading!

Review

:D


	10. Chapter 9 Shopping

Chapter 9

Sitting at the table eating breakfast with Jacob and Renesmee is fun. Jacob is always trying to take some of her food when she doesn't notice. I find it hilarious when he gets caught and she yells at him. It may not seem so funny, but if you see his face you would laugh too.

After Breakfast I went up to my room and took a shower and brushed my teeth. Walking back into the room I saw Alice standing by my bed with a outfit in her hand.

"No Alice." I shook my head.

"Oh come on please?" She gave me the puppy dog face.

"Fine," I sighed.,I could have gotten my way, but I decided to just give in.

"What are you making me wear?"

"A pair of skinny jeans,,a plain blue shirt,,black cowboy boots, and a black army jacket."

"Okay that sounds nice enough. Why am I getting all dressed up?"

"We're going to the mall today. You need more clothes."

"No I don't my closet is full already," I whined.

"Oh suck it up and stop complaining."

"Hey, are you always like this?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Everyone in the house - besides Alice and myself - yelled. I laughed at her pouting face.

"Oh suck it up and stop pouting," I mocked. She glared at me.

"Just get dressed so I can do your hair and makeup." My eyes widened at the makeup part.

"I don't wear makeup."

"I won't put a lot. I'll make it look natural." I hesitated then nodded.

I put my clothes on and Alice began doing my hair and makeup. I had to admit that I looked pretty. My dirty blond hair looked soft and curly, my light brown eyes stood out and my lips looked soft and pink. I smiled.

"Thanks Alice," I said, turning to her.

"Your welcome. Now let's go it's time for shopping,"she sang in her bell like voice. I laughed and followed her down the stairs.

I saw the rest of the family by the steps. They turned to me and smiled.

"You look beautiful Ariella, dear," mommy complimented.

"Thanks Momma." I gave daddy a big hug.

"I hope you have fun, okay." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I was like a 5 year old, I'll admit that, but they seemed to understand and not mind. At least I hoped.

"Okay girls let's go!" Alice yelled and practically ran out the house. We all laughed and said bye to the guys. Alice's yellow Porsche and Rosalie's red BMW Convertible were the two cars we climbed into. Rosalie, Momma, Renesmee and I rode with Rose. Bella rode with Alice.

Renesmee and I struck up a conversation about clothes and Alice. She said that Alice is a force to be reckoned with. I laughed - the look on her face looked too serious to be a joke - making me stop. Looking at my expression of horror she began laughing herself. Soon we parked in the mall parking lot. We all got out of the cars and walked to the mall and inside.

As we walked people kept staring at us, well my family anyways. I can't blame them, I mean they are really beautiful. It made me feel self-conscious and ugly.

"What's wrong Ariella?" Rose questioned. She caught on to the nervous and anxious looks I was giving.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired." She nodded and we continued to the first store.

We shopped for about 3 hours and took a break so that Renesmee and I could eat. The food was good and sddly didn't last very long. We took our bags to the car and went back in to shop some more. I was so tired that it wasn't funny. We walked to the next store and I realized that this was just like my vision.

"Next store is Forever 21," Alice announced. I smiled at knowing that I read it right in my vision and then focused on the fact that we're still shopping. Just great (note sarcasm). I started walking slower, trying to prolong my doom of more shopping .Honestly shopping is fun, but this was way to much especially when it's someone's first time. Everyone reached the store before me and Alice looked impatient.

"Come on Ariella, move faster." She litterally started dragging me into a store 'Forever 21'. I groaned.

"I'm glad it's not me this time," Bella joked. I stuck out my tongue and they all laughed at me. After leaving that store I just sat on the floor.

"I think we need to go home," Renesmee said. They turned to her.

"Why?" Alice whined. Renesmee pointed to me and they followed her finger.

"Oh my. Are you okay Ariella?" momma asked. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Bella was next to speak.

"I can't walk. My legs are too tired." She looked at mommy. Rose handed her bags to Bella and walked over to me. She picked me up.

"Come on let's get home." Everyone agreed. I knew people were watching us leave. We made it to the car and this time momma sat in the back with me. I snuggled close to her. Even though she was cold and hard, she felt normal to me for some reason. Before falling asleep I heard her gasp.

"What's wrong Esme?" Rose asked.

"Her temperature feels off, like what my temperature would feel to you." I heard Rose curse.

"We need to get home quick," someone said,but I couldn't tell who; it all sounded like slurred words.

~Chapter End

I hope you liked it. Its not long but I really wanted to update.

Next update will be hopefully tomorrow.

Review

:D


	11. Chapter 10 Confused

Chapter 10- Carlisle's POV

I was sitting in my office catching up on work, when I heard a bang. Sighing, I left my office and went downstairs. I was a little afraid to see the damage my sons have caused, knowing that when Esme gets home she will be upset. I walked into the living room to see Jasper and Emmett having an argument.

"You cheated!" Emmett kept saying.

"No I didn't you did. Right Edward?" They looked at my first son.

"Uhh... So Jacob what have you been up too lately?" he changed the subject.

"Nothing you don't know about," Jacob said. Edward growled at him.

"Can you guys stop. We have bigger problems here that I'm sure Esme will freak about," Fred spoke pointing at the TV. Looking I gasped. In the TV was the game controller to the Play Station 3. Everyone turned to me, and Emmett being Emmett stepped in front of the TV to block the damages.

"What have you done Emmett?" I inquired.

"Wait, why do you assume that it was me?" We all looked at him with that, because-it's-you-Emmett, look.

"Okay I see your point, but it wasn't just me. Jasper made me do it."

"I did not," Jasper defended. I sighed in exasperation - putting my hands over my face.

"Your mother is going to be pissed. This is the third TV this month." They both put their heads down in sham.

"Sorry dad," they apologized. They call me dad and Esme mom when they know they did something wrong.

"Don't apologize to me, it's Esme who will be angry." I heard two cars driving up the pavement. Soon they came to a stop in front of the house. The guys and I looked at each other with matched expressions.

"Uh-oh," Emmett said.

"You are so dead," Jacob laughed.

"Shut up mutt."

"Bite me leech."

"Enough!" I spoke with authority. It went quiet. I heard the girls rush to the door. When they entered, I saw Esme carrying an unconscious Ariella.

"What happened?" I asked rushing over to her.

"Well, we shopped for awhile then when we left Forever 21 she sat on the floor and said she couldn't walk so Rosalie carried her to the car," Alice answered.

"I was sitting in the back seat of the car with her; I realized that her temperature was off," Esme continued, her voice full of worry.

"How so?" I questioned.

"It felt like what yours would feel to me." She looked into my now wide eyes. I spoke to Edward in my mind. 'Edward, go to my office and set up my things quickly.' Edward was upstairs in a flash.

"I need to check her. Lets take her to my office." I grabbed Ariella from Esme and ran up the stairs at vampire speed. I laid her on the hospital bed when inside - hooking her up to the heart monitor machine and the IV, because at this point I could tell she needs it again. I heard everyone enter the room, but paid no attention.

"Carlisle, how is she?" Esme asked, the worry more evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure. She seems fine, but something is off."

"Like what?" Renesmee asked.

"Well mostly her heart at the moment. If you listen it's slowing down then speeding up. I'm worried."I said honestly.

"Anything we can do?" Edward asked. 'No.' I spoke in my head.

"What?" He seemed surprised.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked.

"He said there's nothing we can do." The room was filled with utter silence.

"I know it's hard to believe, but she isn't normal. I'm not sure that normal human procedures will work," I sighed. I would do anything to make sure she was okay. Then I thought of something. "Jacob, come here for a moment."

"What can I help with?" he asked walking over.

"That may work Carlisle," Edward approved.

"What may work?" Esme asked.

"Just give me a minute. Jacob I need you to hold her hand." He looked at me weirdly but, did it anyway.

"Okay what now?"

"We wait." The room went quiet again as I took her temperature.

"I'm confused Carlisle. What will that help?" Jasper asked. Then there was a gasp. We all turned to Alice as she came out of her vision. She smiled.

"It'll work," She said happily. I nodded.

"You all remember when Bella was pregnant and her temperature would change." Everyone nodded. "Well I was thinking that it maybe the same with Ariella, but more extreme. If contact with our cold skin makes her as cold as us, then contact with Jacob or Renesmee's skin will make her as hot as they are."

"But this never happened before, I mean it's not like its the first time our cold skin has touched her." Jasper said. I nodded.

"That's true, but that is because we were more cautious about touching her. We didn't want her asking questions of why we were so cold and Renesmee and Jacob's temperature feels as if they are running a fever. Now that she knows what we are we have made more contact. And that's just a theory."

"Okay but why does she take on our temperatures?" Emmett asked.

"See that I don't know, but like I said she isn't normal."

"Maybe she has more powers then we know of. How about we call Eleazar, he could help," Rosalie pointed out. I nodded.

"Yes that would be a great idea." Turning back to Ariella I touched her forehead.

"Damn!" I hissed moving my hand away. "You can let go now Jacob."

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Esme asked in shock - like her everyone was surprised by my sudden outburst and use of profanity.

"Her temperature is too hot. She is a little over heated at the moment," Edward explained. I took her temperature again; she was 112 degrees. I grabbed her hand and tried to cool her down, even though it burned a bit.

"When will you call Eleazar?" Esme asked.

"After I get her temperature stabled." She nodded. It was 5 minutes later when I removed my hand. Checking her temperature again I saw that it was normal.

"Let's let her rest now." Everyone followed as I left the room. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Eleazar.

"Hello," he answered.

"Eleazar it's Carlisle."

"Oh Carlisle,i t's good to hear from you. How have you been?"

"The same as always and you?"

"Same," he laughted.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Ah...You knew I needed your help I see."

"Not really just asking, but if you need help let me know."

"Thank you, and yes I could use some help. How about you and your family come visit and I'll explain everything," I suggested.

"Sure. We'll be there tomorrow."

"See you than."

"Yes, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went into the living room were the family was. As I entered I saw all the kids trying to hold back laughter as Esme scolded Emmett and Jasper. They both had their heads down in embarrassment. As I walked farther into the living room all eyes went to me.

"So, what did he say?" Esme asked. Edward nodded, haven heard my thoughts.

"They will all be here tomorrow," He answered before I could. I saw total relief was over her features, but sill she did not relax. I took a seat and they continued what they were doing.

I watched in amusement as Esme told Emmett and Jasper that they were grounded for two weeks, while they were chuckling. I knew that Jasper couldn't help it with everyone trying to hold in their laughter .I tried to stifle a laugh, but it didn't work. We all broke into laughter and when we finally calmed down, let me say Esme was not pleased. With my help she relaxed and we decided to go hunting so we could have some alone time.

~Chapter End

I wanted to do it in Carlisle's POV. Hope it was okay and that you all liked it.

Please tell me what you think.

Thank you!

Review

:D


	12. Chapter 11 The Denali's

Chapter 11- Carlisle's POV

"When will they be here Alice?" Rosalie asked her.

"Five minutes," she answered.

My family and I were in the living room waiting for our guest to arrive. We like to think of them as extended family and cousins. There is the leader of their family; Tanya and her new mate Jeremy, Tanya's sister Kate and her husband Garrett, and Eleazar and his wife Carmen. Tanya had another sister but she was killed by Caius of the Volturi.

I'm anxious for them to get here, so I could treat Ariella. Having a understanding of what her powers are could enlighten me, so I could figure out a way to help, if there is something to help.

Soon I heard two cars pull up the drive way. The doors opened and closed - the sound of foot steps approached the house. Getting up I went to greet our guest. I opened the door.

"Welcome cousins."

"Carlisle it's great to see you," Tanya said with a smile.

"As you." I stepped aside to let them enter. I greeted them all.

"Now Carlisle what is it you need help with?" Eleazar asked.

"Let's go to the living room where the rest of the family is," I instructed them to follow me. After they greeted the rest of the family we continued our conversation.

"Well you know that I called for your help." Eleazar nodded and gestured for me to continue. I sighed and was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"We adopted a human child," Esme blurted. By the looks on our guest faces they where shocked.

"But why?" Carmen asked.

"I'll explain," Alice said. I nodded and she spoke. She began telling them everything from when she had her vision of Ariella to now. When she finished talking Kate spoke.

"So the child is gifted and still human?"

"We're not sure, her visions seem as clear as mine maybe even better," Alice answered.

"Interesting," Eleazar whispered.

"Very," I agreed.

"So you think that she may have more that you don't know about?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could tell us."

"Of course. Do you want me to now?"

"That would be helpful thank you." I stood up and told him to follow me upstairs. Getting to my office I opened the door. We walked in and to the bed that she lay in.

"This is Ariella she has been unconscious since they got home yesterday." He nodded. Eleazar looked in thought.

"I can't read her. I can only see the powers that we all know that she has ,but I also think that she may be a shield as well." I looked at him wide eyed.

"How?" He shrugged.

"I'm not sure." I got an idea.

"Alice, Jasper, Kate, and Edward please come here." A second later they were in the room. "I need the four of you to use your gifts on her, but be careful Kate, please." She nodded and walked up to her to touch her hand, nothing happened - thank god.

"I can't hear her thoughts and I never really could, I only would get little glimpses and then she would go blank. Alice can see her future, but not so far ahead and Jasper feels her emotions, but sometimes their gone," Edward spoke.

"Strange. Lets go back down stairs and discuss this," I urged. I led the way out the door, but a piercing scream was heard from behind us. Turning around I saw Ariella screaming.

"She's in pain," Jasper told me. I ran over to her and tried to help as much as possible, until it stopped.

Ariella's POV~

The pain ended and I was happy it did. The vision I had while I was asleep was painful. I've never had one that I could feel pain. The pain wasn't physical but emotional.

~Vision(Past)

I was in a dark room by myself. I noticed that someone else was in the room. The door opened and light came in. I saw the girl tied down to the bed. Looking at her small frame I noticed who she was. Alice.

"Mary Alice it's time for your medicine," A lady said. Something about her was just wrong, like . The way her voice held such hostility and malice.

"Please. I don't want it. I'll behave I promise," Alice begged.

"Doesn't matter you have to take it," the woman said smugly.

"It makes me feel numb," she cried.

"Not my fault. Its for out of control patients."

"But I'm not out of control."

"Like I'll trust a crazy person." She walked over to Alice and put the shot in her arm. Alice laid there thrashing around screaming for help, but of course no one came.

~End of vision

I finally opened my eyes after thinking about my vision. When I did I saw the family and another group of people looking at me.

"Are you okay?" daddy asked. I shook my head and let tears role down my face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" momma asked. I looked up and pointed at Alice. Everyone looked at her confused.

"I saw..." I stared off. "A dark room and Alice was in it. It was scary. The lady was trying to give her her medicine which was a shot and Alice was begging her not to. She said it maked her feel numb, but the lady didn't care she gave it to her anyway and Alice was screaming for help, but no one came," I said, my voice horsed from screaming. I heard gasps around the room. I focused and looked at everyone, Alice walked over to me and I put my head down. I soon felt hard cold arms hugging me.

"Thank you," Alice said.

"For what?" I was confused.

"Well, unlike the others I don't remember my human life at all. What you saw was when I was in the asylum."

"That's amazing." I looked up at a guy with dark hair and just like my family he had gold eyes, heck all the vampires here had gold eyes.

"Are you hungry dear?" momma asked me.

"Yes," I whispered. She nodded then left. I turned to daddy. "Daddy can I shower and change my clothes?" he smiled at me and nodded .Before I knew it Alice picked me up and ran me to my room. I showered, got dressed, and she did my hair. We left my room and went down stairs to the living room where everyone was. When we entered they smiled at me which made me blush.

"Awww little Ariel is blushing," Emmett cooed. I glared at him which only made him laugh. "Oh man you remind me of Bella when she was human, she always looked like a kitten who was trying to look scary," he laughed. Someone growled, which was Bella, then Rose slapped him in the back of his head. "Ouch. What was that for?" We all laughed at him. Momma soon called me for breakfast. Renesmee and Jacob already ate.

I went to the dinning room, sat down and ate. When I was finished I went back into the living room and talked with everyone.

"Ariella we didn't get the chance to introduce our guest. They are friends of ours, but we like to think of them as our cousins," Daddy told me. "This is the leader of their coven Tanya and her mate Jeremy, her sister Kate and her mate Garrett, and Eleazar and his mate Carmen."

"Hi," I said shyly. I have always been a shy person, but when your in a house full of Greek god, supermodel, Vampires you would be shy too.

"Hello Ariella," They greeted me with smiles.

"Oh my god this outfit is so cute. Look Ariella wouldn't this look great on you?" Alice exclaimed. I looked at it and it had a bunch of words around it as well. "Here read it and tell me what you think." She handed me the magazine and I looked at it. I could feel eyes on me and it made me nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" I heard Jasper ask.

"How do you know I'm nervous?" I raised a brow. Was it that noticeable?

"Oh right we never told you. You know that Alice can see into the future," daddy said. I nodded. "Jasper is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him, Edward is a mind reader, Bella can project a shield with her mind that can shield her from mental gifts; for example Edward can't read her mind, Renesmee can project her thoughts into another mind when she touches them with her palms. She also has the ability to enter any mind she wishes, even ones that are shielded like Bella's, Kate has the ability to run an electrical current across her skin and shock others, her power doesn't work on Bella either, Fred can make anyone feel physically repulsed and uses this talent to make people forget about him for a period of time, and Eleazar can sense the gifts/talents of vampires and humans." I looked at them with wide eyes.

"Wow." They all laughed.

"Okay now finish reading about the outfit," Alice pushed.

"Maybe she doesn't like it Alice," Fred said. Alice huffed and took something else out. It was another magazine and she began flipping pages.

"What about this one?" She pointed to another outfit that I must admit was really cute.

"Yeah it's cute." I got up and went to my room and taking out a book of mine to read. The truth is I can't read above a third grade level I think. I grabbed a notebook and took it down stairs with me. I sat next to daddy and handed it to him.

"What's this for?" he questioned.

"Can everyone write down their names. Please?" They didn't seem to mind. The book was past around to everyone as they wrote their names.

Carlisle Cullen

Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

Isabella(Bella)Marie Swan Cullen

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Katrina(Kate)Denali

Garrett Denali

Eleazar Denali

Carmen Denali

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Jacob Black

Emmett McCarty Cullen

Rosalie Lillian Hale

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

Jasper Whitlock Hale

Tanya Denali

Jeremy Evan Denali

Fred Cullen

I looked at the names and read them in my head. I kinda forgot that there were others in the room.

"Why did you want us to write our names?" Fred asked. I looked at him and I'll be honest, when he talks to me I get really shy. I wonder why?

"Oh .I'm trying to learn to read and write them." I put my head back down.

"Can I ask you a question Ariella?" I looked at Jasper and nodded. "Is the reason you were so nervous before, when Alice gave you the magazine, because you can't read?" I listened to his voice and noticed that he had a southern accent. To his question I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"But I'm 14 and I can only read up to a third grade level." I felt tears coming to my eyes. Daddy put me on his lap and let me cry. He whispered soothing words to me. "There is only one book that I can kind of read - it's about psychics, but even so it's a small book that is for younger kids."

"Its okay sweetie we can teach you," momma said. I looked at her.

"Really?" She nodded.

"I'll cancel your enrollment in Wenslie middle School and I'll home school you. Okay?" I nodded. I began to feel sleepy so I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

I love my family, their the best.

~Chapter End

Well there you go I will update soon.

Review

:D


	13. Chapter 12 Birthday Party

Chapter 12

~2 years later~

It's been two years since I was adopted into the Cullen family. I still call my adopted parents momma and daddy. I have the best family a person can ask for.

Many things have changed in the last two years. For example, I can read on a high level, I can play the piano, I can speak Spanish, Italian and Portuguese, I learned how to work my shield, oh and I turn 16 today.

At the moment I'm getting ready to go shopping with momma, Renesmee, Bella, and Rose. Alice said she had something to do, like I don't know that she is throwing me a party. When I was ready and we were about to leave I stopped.

"Hey Alice."She turned to me.

"Yes?"

"The party better be small," I warned.

"What?!But it's your first Birthday Party!" Everyone chuckled at her outburst. I never allowed her to throw me a party until now.

"It's either a small party or no party." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," She gave in. I smiled. I said bye to everyone and walked out to the cars.

We reached the mall in thirty minutes. When we were inside we began to shop. We went to 7 stores and to the food court. Renesmee and I didn't eat breakfast today so we were hungry. While at the food court I noticed a group of guys, there were five of them. They seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure why. Then I remembered.

~Flashback

"Hey!" I turned to see a group of five guys. Ignoring them I kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" one of them yelled again. I heard footsteps get closer and before I knew it I was surrounded.

"You heard us," one guy said grabbing my arm.

"She looks scared," another said.

"Yeah,but I'm bored so let's get this over with," one of the other guys said. They pulled me into the woods until we were far enough.

"What do you want?" I asked. Then I went into a vision.

~End of Flashback

I looked away from them, not wanting to remember anymore. I pushed my food away and lie my head down.

"Are you okay Ariella?" momma asked. I felt her rub my back.

"No," I croaked out, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her and sniffled.

"I can't say," I cried. People where now looking at us but I didn't care. I looked and noticed those guys looking our way. I stood up and left the food court. I could hear my family following me, but I still didn't stop. I walked out of the mall and to the car. Trying to open the car door I realized it was locked.

"Can you unlock the door Rose?" I didn't even look at her as I asked.

"No. Not until you tell us what's wrong," I turned to them.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why sweetie?" momma asked.

"Can we please just leave.?"

"Fine. But when we get home you some explaining to do." The door was unlocked and I climbed in. The ride home was quiet. When we arrived Alice almost freaked.

"Why are you guys back?" she asked.

"Ask Ariella," Bella said. I hurried and walked inside the house. I almost made it up the stairs, but then momma told me to come into the living room. I walked in and stood there with my head down.

"Now will you please explain why you are so upset?" she asked. I sighed.

"I saw them." Everyone looked confused. I didn't really want to explain so I showed Edward in my mind. He looked at me shocked; I usually don't let him in my mind. When I finished showing him he growled, that caught everyone's attention.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked in concern.

"Those sons of a-" Momma gave him a warning glare. "She saw those guys again."

"What guys?" Daddy asked.

"The ones who are responsible for her being raped," he hissed. Everything went quiet, then the house was full of growls and hiss.

"When?" Rose asked me.

"At the food court."

"Why didn't you say something!" she yelled at me, making me step back. Emmett put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Rose. Where all pissed right now." Everyone turned their eyes to me.

"It wouldn't have mattered. You wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"I could kill them. That would help." She stood up.

"No! You know that it won't help. You can walk around like your happy you got your revenge,but you and I both know that you aren't satisfied. Just leave it alone, it's not like killing them will help me recover my innocence." The room went quiet and everyone looked shocked .I hurried up to my room.

~Later that day

I heard the front door open and people talking. I didn't want to go down ,but I knew it would be rude if I didn't. I heard a knock on my room door.

"Come in," I said as I sat up on the bed. Momma walked in with a smile on her face.

"There are some guest who want to say happy birthday to you." I nodded and stood up, walking over to her and taking her hand. We walked downstairs and into the living room. I saw the Denali's and some other people I never met. They had similarities to Jacob; like their skin color - beautiful.

"Ariella this is Jacob's pack and their imprints. Embry, Quil and Claire, Will and Amanda, Daniella, Leah and Jordan, and her brother Seth," Daddy introduced to me. I nodded.

"Hello," I said. I wasn't really in the mood, but I wasn't going to rudely take it out on them."So not everyone imprinted?"

"No,"Jacob said. I wish I could imprint.

"Hey. Where is Fred? I haven't seen him all day." I don't know why, but I've always been kinda attached to him .I don't know how I didn't realize he wasn't here.

"He has been running errands for me and he went to get your big surprise prepared," Alice answered. I nodded.

I talked to everyone and we ate food (well only the ones who could eat) and had cake. Fred came walking into the living room smiling. Looking at him I literally felt like a blind man, well women, who just saw the sun for the first time.

Not paying attention I heard a gasp. I reluctantly turned to the source and saw that it was Edward.

"What is it son?" daddy asked him. He pointed at me.

"She imprinted..." Silence.

"On who?" Emmett asked. Well it is kind of obvious with who I'm staring at.

"Fred.."

~Chapter End

Yay I updated. Okay so I jumped 2 years,but it's for the best. Things will get better.

So please review!

:D


	14. Chapter 13 Imprinting

Chapter 13

My family looked at me in disbelief. I was a little baffled myself. I didn't understand how it was possible for this to happen, I mean I know that I'm not normal and we aren't even sure that I am really human. Three months after I was adopted, daddy talked to me and said that I may not be fully human, so he has been doing research for the past two years.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I walked out of the house. As I walked I heard everyone calling my name. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew that I needed some air.

"Ariella! Wait!" Alice called. I ran into the woods, which made absolutely no sense - they could all easily catch up. Running faster I bumped into something, or rather someone; I fell to the ground.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," a woman's voice spoke. Looking up I noticed how beautiful she was, but the thing that caught my attention was her bright red eyes. Fear consumed me as I recalled what my family told about others of their kind that possessed red eyes. I knew instantly what this person was. Human blood drinker.

"Umm, sorry...again. I have to go. I...My family will be looking for me." I stood up off the ground and took a step back. "Bye." Turned around and ran the direction I came from. Before I could get far a hand went around my neck.

"You won't be going home," she whispered in my ear. I started to scream.

"Daddy! Momma! Help!" As I screamed the vampire, who's name was unknown, was pulled off of me.

"Shhhhh. Ariella look at me." I looked at daddy and momma next to him. I hugged them tightly.

"I'm sorry that I ran away."

"It's okay your safe now," momma cooed.

"We were worried. Your scent disappeared," daddy informed. I looked at them in confusion.

"Carlisle!" Jasper yelled. Turning his attention to him, daddy shifted.

"What is it Jasper?" he asked concerned.

"The Vampire got away, but she isn't alone. We caught the scents of two other Vampires."

"From what I read in her mind, she was sent here," Edward said.

"By who? Do you think it's the Volturi?" Daddy raised an eyebrow. I remember when they told me that the Volturi was the closest thing their world had to royalty. I learned of who they are, what they do, and that they aren't too fond of my family; they think that the Cullen family may be a threat.

"No. Its no one from the Volturi. I don't recognize the person."

"Daddy?" he looked at me.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go home now?" he nodded. He ran with me in his arms. As I lie there I went into a vision.

~Vision(Past)~

There was a room that consist of two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights.

I saw three men, two with black hair and the other with pale blonde, on three massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was a drain.

Besides the three men, who I can tell are vampires, there were others standing around. I instantly knew that they had to have been the Volturi and guard. I watched as light touched some of them, causing their skin to look like prisms and throw the lights in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.

The clothing these immortals wore, were very old fashioned. As I looked at them, one man stood out to me the most. Daddy.

"Must you leave Carlisle. It would mean us a great deal if you stayed," the man in the middle said. I think he is Aro.

"Yes I must."

"Well then, we wish you well. Feel free to come back anytime."

"Thank you." Daddy bowed to the three men. "Goodbye Aro, Marcus, and Caius." They nodded their heads and daddy walked out of the room.

~End of vision~

When inside the house daddy sat me on the couch. I looked to see that all of our guest where still there.

"Are you okay Ariella?" Carmen asked. Looking at her I nodded. I noticed how things looked a little more clear.

"Oh," I gasped. Reaching out I touched her face, making her jerk back in surprise. "I'm sorry. You just look different?" It came out as a question. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Ariella?" I turned to the sound of the voice. Fred stared at me, I stood up and walked up to him. I hugged him and pulled away.

"Will you go out with me?" I heard gasps. Realizing what I said I put my hand over my mouth and stepped back. "I-I..." He smiled.

"Sure." I felt my mouth drop. Did he really agree?

"Hahaha..." Emmett trailed off when Rosalie gave him a death glare.

"Umm...this is awkward," I mumbled. Fred nodded in agreement. "What now?" Alice went into a vision. Coming out of it she smiled at me and Edward chuckled. "Would you like to share what's so funny?" I raised a brow.

"You two will be going on a date in two days!" Alice clapped.

"Why?"

"Well you are going out so why not?" I shrugged and took Fred's hand leading him to the couch.

"Alright lets discuss something else," Momma interjected.

"Ariella?" I looked at Eleazar.

"Yes?"

"Can you put your shield down, please?" I nodded and did what he asked.

"Interesting."

"What?" Daddy heard the amazement in his voice - that's an automatic qualification for interest to him.

"She has new gifts."

"Gifts? Is it possible for her to have more than two?" Carmen asked.

"Well I've never sensed anyone having two; until now that is. Even so more than that is an even bigger surprise."

"What are they?" daddy asked.

"There are two new ones from what I can tell. She can shape shift into any animal or person and she has a physical shield." We all looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes. Have you felt any different. You do look a little different." Every pair of eyes turned to me.

"Well yeah. I seem to see clearer than yesterday." He nodded.

"Well I know one thing for sure, your no human." My eyes widened.

"Really?" daddy said. Eleazar smiled at me.

"I'll need to continue my research. Eleazar would you mind joining me?" daddy asked.

"Not at all."

"Okay, okay. Its time for Ariella to see her presents. If anyone has forgotten, its still Ariella's birthday," Alice interrupted.

"Oh yeah," I blurted out, earning me a chorus of laughter. I put my head down and blushed.

"Jasper can you help me get the gifts?" He nodded and followed Alice. Literally five minutes later, they were back with their arms full of presents. I smiled really big. I'm not one for parties, but I do love presents.

"Damn!" Emmett and I yelled.

"Ariella, Emmett. Your language," momma scolded.

"Sorry mommy," Emmett and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm rubbing off on you," he smirked. I just looked at him and frowned. Smug isn't he.

"That's not a good thing."I said.

"Yeah...Hey that's mean. Something Eddie would say. I guess you get that from him."

"My names not Eddie," Edward hissed. I laughed.

"Can I have my presents now?" Alice nodded and placed them on a table.

"My present is in your room," Alice told me. I nodded and began opening presents.

Presents:

Momma and Daddy- A new medical book (like him I want to be a doctor. I was so happy, it was the book I had my eyes on) and my own car. It was a Tanzanite Blue Mercedes S 65 AMG. (yay!)

Emmett- A play station 3 of my own and video games.

Rosalie- A huge makeup kit (I learned to love makeup, I just don't wear to much of it)

Bella- A new book collection (reading is so much fun)

Edward- Music books (I play the piano)

Alice-A new wardrobe (like I don't have enough)

Jasper-Art supplies (I love to draw and paint)

Renesmee and Jacob- A cell phone.

Eleazar and Carmen- The new iPod.

Kate and Garett- A camera. Nikon D7000 (I use it for photography)

Tanya and Jason- DVD's. (yay!)

The pack- A really pretty bracelet with a wooden wolf on it. (like Bella's)

Fred- A locket and a photo album. (it had pictures of my birth parents)

After thanking everyone and crying I began to get sleepy.

"Get ready for bed Ariella. You look tired," Momma said. I nodded and said good night to everyone. Iwent up stairs. Putting on my pajamas I got into bed and went to sleep, but not before having a vision.

~Vision(Present)~

I saw two people having a conversation. They stood opposite of each other. I noticed that one girl looked like the vampire that tried to kill me today.

"So did you see them?" the singled person asked.

"Yes and I almost died. What is so great about this family that you need to spy on them?" the one who almost killed me asked curiously.

"It's not really them, it's the girl."

"The girl?"

"Yes. She will be very powerful when she turns 18. That's two years from now. She is strong already, but I need to make sure that the Volturi don't learn of her. That's very important."

"Why do you want to protect her?"

"Because I'm her only blood relative." The other girl gasped.

"Are you her mother?"

"No. Her aunt. My brother was her father and her mother was my bestfriend."

"Oh."

"Yes. So next time don't try to kill her, Maddie. I mean it."

"Okay," Maddie gulped.

~End of vision~

My aunt? The Volturi?

That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

~Chapter End~

I hope it was okay.

Review

:D


	15. Chapter 14 First Date

Chapter 14

Today Fred and I decided to go on a date, rather than wait until Saturday. I feel nervous, but excited at the same time. Alice dressed me up in a really cute outfit; blue skinny jeans, purple under shirt with a white shirt over that had a big blue flower, lots of different color bracelets, and blue sandals. My hair was in a ponytail with side bangs.

When I was dressed I went downstairs to see Fred. He looked great; dark skinny jeans(their not tight), a black short sleeve shirt with a gray cardigan, and black sneakers. When he saw me he smiled.

"Wow you look great," he said. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks. You look great yourself," I whispered knowing he could hear me. We fell into an awkward silence, but it didn't last long.

"Awww. Look at her - she's blushing." Guess who said that? Yup. Emmett. Looking up I glared at him, making him laugh.

"Okay can we leave now?" I begged.

"Yeah," Fred answered. Saying bye to everyone we entered the car. We decided to use Edwards Volvo. I always wondered why my family still used their old cars and only received a simple answer, 'We love our cars'.

While Fred was driving, I turned on the radio, the song Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes ft. Neon Hitch was on. I began singing along and rapping, then my favorite part came on:

Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk

Like we don't hear what they saying

Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk

We'll just drive by and keep waving it

Cause you and I above all that

Just let em wallow in it

Now they all choked up, yuck

Cause they be swallowing it

After my favorite part I turned to Fred and kinda stared at him. We've lived in the same house for 2 years and yet I'm still nervous. He caught me looking at him so he turned my way with a smile on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I spoke bellow a whisper. Nodding he turned his attention back to the rode. Soon we pulled up to the movie theater. I was excited to see the movie Gone. I wanted to see it when it released, but I was to busy to do so.

After Fed parked the car we headed inside. He brought me popcorn, soda, and candy. We sat in the back of the theater and of course I was still nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I blushed and turned my attention to the screen - now showing trailers. Fred put his arm around my shoulders and I was surprised.

"You don't mind right?" he questioned. I gave him a smile and shook my head. This was going to be harder then I thought.

~End of movie~

We hadn't really paid much attention to the movie, as we made out. That's right we were sucking face, what can I say he's amazing at kissing. We may be moving a little fast, but I don't care, it's only kissing. The best part about it is that he can kiss me and not feel uncomfortable because of my blood. It doesn't have a delicious edible smell to it.

We got into the car and drove to a diner. We sat down and ordered; I got chicken strips and fries with a sprit, while Fred got the same. He wasn't going to eat it, so I was going to eat it for him. When the food arrived I dug in.

"So-" I looked at him,"are you having fun?" he wondered.

"Yup." I smiled.

"That's good." I laughed as he sighed in relief.

"I got a joke. Wanna hear it?" he nodded.

"Okay. What did the grape say when it was squeezed?" he shrugged.

"What?"

"Nothing. It just gave out a little wine." He stared at me then burst into laughter, making me give a smug smile."Funny right?" He shook his head making me frown.

"That is...one of the...corniest things...I...ever heard," he continued to laugh.

"That's mean." I pouted and began to cry making him stop.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry it was really funny."

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Yeah." I gave him a evil smile.

"Gotcha," I laughed at his shocked expression."Now that-" I pointed to his face,"is funny," he frowned then chuckled.

"I guess we're even now, huh?"

"I guess." I finished my food and we headed home. In the garage we sat there for a minute.

"I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too," he spoke. Being brave again, I leaned in and kissed him. I loved the feel of his lips and he obviously loved mine, with the way he kissed back - hungrily. Pulling away we smiled.

"We should go inside." I nodded in agreement. Before I could open the door he opened it for me.

"Thank you." He smirked. Taking my hand we walked inside the house and to the tv room where the family was, I also sometimes call it the living room.

Walking in all eyes were on us.

"How was the date?" momma asked.

"Great." I smiled and blushed.

"What was so great about it?" Emmett asked with a knowing look.

"Everything," Fred said simply.

"You guys kissed?" Jasper asked. Great, I guess today was one of those days when he plays around like Emmett.

"Yup." I blurted out then covered my mouth, I didn't want to tell. I glared at Jasper knowing that he influenced my emotions."We went to the movies to see Gone, but made out through most of it. Then we went to a diner and I told a bad joke and we laughed. Now here we are, we actually kissed in the garage when we were in the car," I rushed out."Can you stop Jasper that's not fair. I didn't want to tell!"

"Sorry, it was a dare," he informed. I shook my head.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." I pouted.

"Oh come on darlin', I said sorry." I ignored him and sobbed.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry." He came over and hugged me."I was being a mean big brother." I started giggling, no longer able to hold it in. He looked at me surprised.

"Gotcha," I laughed some more.

"That's what she did to me," Fred exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Well now we're even," I bargained. As we all joked around I went into a vision.

Vision(Future)~

"Your dating Fred right?" Some girl asked.

"Yeah?"

"Oh. I think he can do better."

"What?" I was confused.

"I mean look at you, sure your really pretty, but I look better and sooner or later he'll see it too and dump you." I stood there dumbfounded.

"He loves me."

"Are you sure? Lots of guys tell girls they love them ,that doesn't make it true."

"He-"

"Look just enjoy the little time you have left together." She walked away.

End of vision~

I looked around at everyone as they wore worried expressions.

"What did you see?"Daddy asked.

"Nothing to worry about." He nodded, but I could tell that he didn't believe me. Well it is true - it's nothing for them to worry about, but for me this could be a problem. Who ever that girl was she is going to be a problem.

She isn't getting Fred...He's mine.

Chapter End~

Review

:D


	16. Chapter 15 Where is she?

Chapter 15

"Fred," I called. My room door opened and he walked in.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Look." I handed him a picture that I drew of him.

"Wow. You drew this?" I rolled my eyes.

"No I found it," I spoke sarcastically."Do you like it?"

"Of course." He kissed my lips.

"Good." I kissed back. We kissed for awhile, but of course it didn't last long.

"Stop eating eachothers faces and get down stairs, where playing truth or dare." Emmett smirked. Fred pulled away from me and glared at him. Turning back to me he spoke.

"Come on." He picked me up and ran down the stairs. Inside the livingroom he sat me down next to Alice and took a seat next to me.

"Who's going first?" Bella asked.

"I am," Emmett volunteered."Ariella truth or dare?"

"Truth," he sighed at me.

"Are you in love with Fred?" I stared at him in shock.

"If I don't answer?"

"You have to do a dare." He smirked. Stupid huge, smirking vampire big brother.

"Fine." I glared at him."Yes." Wait I didn't make up my mind on what to say! I looked at Jasper and glared.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! Stop Fucking with my emotions, before I stab you!" I yelled and left the room. Why can't they leave me alone!

"Ariella wait!" Fred yelled. I could hear his foot steps behind me. I didn't stop and left out the front door. Hmmm... this happened before, talk about deja vu. I began running, and really fast by the way. Just like on my birthday, I bumped into someone. I looked up and gasped.

"Hello Ariella," She conversed.

Esme's POV

I was in my garden when I heard Ariella yell at Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! Stop Fucking with my emotions, before I stab you!" She yelled. I was surprised by her choice of words. Stopping what I was doing I walked in the house at the same time that Fred ran out.

"Ariella wait!" he yelled after her. I looked at the rest of my children, and we wore the same expressions; Worry.

"What's going on, why is she so upset?" I addressed. Jasper had a look of guilt on his face."What did you do Jasper?"

"He was tampering with her emotions again," Emmett blurted out, earning him a glare from Jasper.

"Shut up Emmett, the question was directed to me," Jasper hissed.

"Stop." All eyes were on me."Now... Jasper, why were you messing with her emotions?"

"Well it wasn't just me. We all had decided to play truth or dare to get Ariella to say that she was in love with Fred." I looked at all my children to see them with their heads down, not meeting my eyes.

"I hope your all happy now. You have hurt your sister. When your father gets home we will discuss a punishment," they nodded. I watched Edward stiffen.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked. All eyes turned to him.

"Fred," was all he said. Just then Fred came rushing into the house with a pained expression.

"What is it Fred, where is Ariella?" I nervously asked.

"I don't know," he whispered, dropping to his knees. Those words broke my heart.

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you - a vampire - lose her?!" Rosalie screeched."She's just a child!"

"Rose please," Edward warned."Let him explain."

"I chased after her, but she began running in an unhuman speed. I ran faster and next thing I know, her scent is gone." I stared at him in shock then ran to the phone to call Carlisle.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Carlisle." I started to dry sob.

"Esme, what's wrong has something happened?" he panicked.

"Yes... Ariella is missing."

"What? How?"

"I'll explain later, just please come home."

"Okay I'll leave now."

"Alright." I hung up. My mind became frantic with thoughts of what could have happened to her.

"Esme don't think that way. I'm sure she's fine, we'll find her," Edward assured me. I shook my head and paced the room, waiting for Carlisle to get home.

"We're really sorry Esme, can you forgive us?" Bella asked. I turned and looked at all my children.

"Of course. I don't blame you." I smiled, it was a weak one. Soon a car pulled up and the front door opened and closed. Into the livingroom came a worried looking Carlisle. I ran into his waiting arms and we embraced.

"What happened?" He rushed. The kids explained everything and Carlisle wasn't pleased at what they did, but forgave them. We all began to think of what to do. The first idea was to call the Denali's, which we did and they rushed over.

"Come in," I said opening the door for them.

"What are we going to do?" Carmen asked. I looked at her and she gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled at her,making her smile back.

"I'm not sure, but I think that she may have a new power of sorts," Carlisle declared.

"Yes. From what you told me on the phone, you may be right," Eleazar agreed.

"I don't get it. Why does she keep getting new powers? It makes no sense,"Garrett said.

"Well she was gifted when we adopted her. The only way to understand her fully is to learn about her parents," I informed."She once said that her parents died in a car accident, but that's only what she was told. There could be more." Everyone stared at me."How about we try finding her first. Yes?" They all nodded in agreement.

We ran out of the house and began our search. Finding Ariella is essential.

Ariella's POV

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My house," She said. Stepping forward I got another look at her and I was correct, it was her. From her looks I could see that she was a vampire and from her eye color I knew that she fed from animals.

"Who are you?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm your Aunt Lexi."

Chapter End~

Review

Please! :D


	17. Chapter 16 The family meets Alexandria

Chapter 16

"So you are the woman from my vision," I whispered, knowing that she would hear me. I soon realized my mistake, even though she said that she is my aunt doesn't mean that I should trust her. I looked into her golden eyes and realized how much I missed my family. It wasn't long until she spoke.

"You had a vision of me?" She seemed intrigued by what I said.

"Yes."

"Your power must be strong already," She said with a small smile on her lips.

"I have four powers."

"No... You only have one," I stared at her cautiously. I knew from my vision that she has been watching me, but how does she even know?

"And how would you know that?" I questioned.

"I knew of your gift since you were born. Your parents told me."

"What is it?" I was curious about what my power was, could Eleazar have been wrong?

"It's the gift of pure power; With it you can do mostly anything, have any power and all you have to do is want it," I looked at her as if she has gone insane, I mean there is no way that it is possible.

"No... how? I don't understand. I can see the past, present, and future, I can shapeshift, and I also have a physical and mental shield."

"Yes, but have you ever notice that your gifts come when you want them? Think about it... No one just continuously receives new gifts like that." I thought about what she said and knew that she was right. I just don't know if I should trust her.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I am your aunt, I will protect you for as long as I live. It was your fathers last wish before he died, of course I would have done it regardless of his wish." I let this information sink in. She would protect me?

"So why did you kidnap me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to speak with you alone, you know explain who I am. I'll take you to your family and explain everything, even tell you more about your power." I nodded.

"When will we leave?"

"Now... Can you run at the moment?" I stood up and began to run. I could here aunt Lexi behind me. Aunt Lexi... It will take some getting use to.

Fred's POV

I'm losing mind trying to find Ariella, it doesn't feel right to have her so far from me. I've never felt so vulnerable in my life. Just the thought of losing her is unbearable.

Behind me I can hear Carlisle comforting Esme as she began to dry sob. Guilt was eating at me and I didn't enjoy the discomfort. Turning to my family I broke down.

"Esme, Carlisle... I am so sorry for letting this happen." I dropped to my knees and cried, at this moment I wished that tears would actually fall.

"Don't cry Fred, we don't blame you," Carlisle spoke. I didn't even bother to look at them, my embarrassment getting the best of me. Before I knew what was happening I felt someone hugging me from behind. The persons scent was delicious, but not in a human meal type of way, more of a attractive smell. I grabbed the person gently at vampire speed and turned so I was facing the beautiful creature. Ariella.

"Ariella!" Esme yelled and ran over to hug her. They embraced, but soon parted. I looked at her and began checking for any injuries; Thankfully there were none.

"What's wrong Fred, why were you crying?" She asked nervously as she looked me over. Funny really.

"I'm fine, but what about you? I ran after you and your scent disappeared. Where were you, we've been looking frantically for you. I thought that maybe you were-" I was cut off by the feel of her lips on mine. The kiss was amazing and was soon interrupted by the sound of growling. I looked up to see the family in a crouch and a female vampire approach.

At quick speed I got up and stood infront of Ariella, getting into a crouch of my own. The vampire just stared at us with out making a move.

"Can you all relax please? She won't hurt me or anyone else for the matter." We all relaxed and turned to Ariella after she spoke.

"You know her?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes."

"How?" I questioned. There was a gasp that caught our attention. I noticed it was Edward.

"She's her aunt." Shock ran over everyone's face. How?

Lexi's POV

This family seemed nice, willing to protect my only niece. It made me happy to know that she has people to love and care for her, even the boy Fred who I guessed is her mate. Mate, even I don't have one.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I would like to explain everything from the beginning," I smiled."If that's okay I mean."

"Of course." A man with pale blonde hair said, I'm guessing that he is the leader of this coven.

"We can't just trust her, we just met." A beautiful blond female sneered when she said 'her'.

"Rosalie, can't you just be nice?" Ariella asked politely. I noticed the blonde, who's name I now know is Rosalie, eyes soften.

"Fine," She groaned. I turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"May we all go somewhere more private?" I asked.

"Yes, but may I ask for your name?" I nodded.

"It's Alexandria. I prefer Lexi, thought you may also call me Alex if you wish."

"That's fine, I'll call you Lexi. My name is Carlise, this is my wife Esme and our kids Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Renessme and Jacob, and Fred. You know Ariella." I nodded and said hello to everyone, receiving a greeting from everyone, except Rosalie.

"Shall we go to our house then?" Esme asked.

"Sure." I followed them to their home. Soon the house came into view. It was huge and beautiful. Walking inside I was led to the livingroom. We all sat down and all eyes turned to me.

"Where should I start?" I asked myself, but of course ended up saying it out loud.

"Tell me about my parents." I looked at Ariella and smiled.

"Okay."

Chapter End~

I hope it was okay. Next update will be soon. Yay!

review please!

:D


	18. Chapter 17 Undertandings

Chapter 17

We gave aunt Lexi our attention. I can honestly say that I'm a little nervous to learn about my parents - well birth parents - and get more information on my power. The feelings of excitement and anxiety are getting the best of me and with a glance from Jasper, I know for a fact that he can feel my emotions.

"Your mother's name was Aronie, she came from a family similar to this one. Her mother was human when she had her and her father was a vampire."

"So that means that there are others of our diet out there?" Daddy asked.

"Yes. Many vampires know of your family and your encounter with the Volturi. When they learned that there was another way to live, they turned to the animal diet. My brother and I fed on humans until we heard of you, but that was before you even moved to forks," The family seemed surprised that she knew that.

"We didn't even know that vampires began feeding from animals," Momma spoke.

"Not many, but yes."

"Tell me about my dad." I changed the subject.

"Your father's name was Kellan, our family was human. He was changed and then he changed me," Aunt Lexi smiled as she spoke.

"Wait...Why did he turn you into a vampire?" I questioned.

"I was dieing. Our father was abusive, especially after mother died. Kellan and father had an argument and Kellan told him that he was going to take me and leave, of course father wouldn't allow that so he kicked Kellan out. Three days later father attacked me when he learned that he lost his job. Coincidentally that was the day that Kellan was returning home, but he wasn't human. He killed our father and bit me, and yes he almost killed me. I never understood how he stopped, as a newborn it's impossible to not give in to your bloodlust."

"How did my parents die?" I watched as her smile faded and she glared at the ground.

"Well...The Volturi killed your father. You see, Aro wanted him to join, but my brother refused. Kellan had a gift that aloud him to see relationships."

"Like Marcus?" daddy questioned. Aunt Lexi looked hesitant when answering.

"Not really," was all she said."Before he was killed he came to me and told me to look after you and your mother. He was leaving so the Volturi guard would follow him and stay away from us. With my gift they could never find me."

"What is your gift?" Jasper asked.

"I can mask my scent, as well as others, disappear. But that's only one of them." She concluded, like she wasn't going to explain more on the topic of her powers.

"That's why we couldn't find her, because of you?" Fred seemed a bit angry. His expression had a mixture of anger, confusion, surprise, guilt, and sadness. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided to wait until later.

"So how did my mother die?"

"Your mother was also gifted. She had an aura of happiness, very affective, but to some it was a useless gift. When you were a baby you were fast growing, so to protect you I made it so that you would stay a human. I took you to the orphanage after she left to follow your father. He was dead so she killed herself." I could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at me. "Your not mad right? She-" I cut in.

"Abandoned me," I whispered. Aunt Lexi shook her head, denying my accusation.

"No sweetie, she didn't want to leave you, but she couldn't live... in a world where your father didn't exist. They were soulmates, and couldn't live without eachother."

"But they can live without me?"

"No... It was hard for them to leave you. If you ask anyone here I'm sure they would do the same if their mates were to die." I looked at my family and saw them all nod even Fred. I knew she was right because if Fred were to die, I would follow after him.

"I understand." She smiled at me.

"Now let's discuss your power, shall we?" Aunt Lexi took something out of her bag - which I just realized she had - and put it on the table. It was a brown notebook. "This is your mothers journal."

"Your giving it to me?" I was shocked.

"As I said before, it's your mothers."

"What of her gifts?" daddy added, as curious as the rest of us.

"You get your gift is of adaption. You adapt to different things: temperature, gifts. With it comes the absorbing. It allows you to copy or take away a power on command."

"Cool. Does that mean she can adapt and take on others attitudes because, I swear she acts like Rose sometimes; a bit bitchy, but-" Rose slapped Emmett for his rude comment.

"Emmett. Watch your language," momma scolded.

"Bitchy huh? Well this bitch isn't sharing a room with you tonight," Rosalie hissed in anger. I wanted to hit him as well, but I wanted to focus on the conversation.

Daddy cleared his throat, to get everyones attention"Umm...well...That explains a lot. We were wondering why she continuously received new gifts," he said, understanding.

"Yes. With her powers she can do almost anything, the Volturi can not know of her, at least for now."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because they will either want her to join or they will think that she poses a threat," Aunt Lexi stated, her face grave as if remembering a horrific memory.

"But if she has such a great power can't she defeat them?" Emmett asked.

"No, not if she doesn't learn to control and use her gift right. The Volturi may not be able to hurt her, but they will know her weakness."

"What's my weakness?" I asked.

"Your family."

"Us?" Bella asked.

"Exactly. Ariella can protect herself, but not you, at least not yet."

"She doesn't need to protect us," Momma said.

"But she will. She is like her mother, she'll want protect everyone. If she can use her gift right, there will be nothing to worry about. Ariella subconsciously uses it and she needs to control that."

"That makes sense. She imprinted on Fred. Do you know if she can shape shift?" Jacob questioned. We all waited for Aunt Lexi to answer.

"Yes. But what were you thinking before you imprinted?" She asked me. I thought about it, then it clicked.

"I thought that I wished that I could imprint."

"Okay, that's your answer. With your gift you tend to make things happen when you want it to. You mentioned being able to see the past, present, and future... when did it happen?"

"When I was 8. I wanted to be able to learn why the other kids were at the orphanage, I wanted to see what they were doing while I was in my room alone, and I wanted to see when new kids were coming. I guess that's why I can see the past, present, and future." When I finished she nodded her head.

"See it's all apart of your gift."

"What about when she first started living with us and her heart stopped?" Rosalie questioned.

"Her heart stopped because her body was making a change, meaning her gift was growing. I know it doesn't make sense, but that's just how it is."

"Wow, that is all because of my gift?" She nodded.

"Thank you for telling us this." Momma is always so kind. "You are welcomed to stay if you wish."

"Thank you, but my house isn't to far from here. I'll visit and help Ariella improve the use of her power." Aunt Lexi stood up,"I must go now, but I'll be back tomorrow... if that's okay?"

"Of course. You are welcomed here anytime," Daddy said with a sincere smile.

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow." We all said goodbye and she was gone in a flash. Turning to my family I saw the smiles on everyone's faces.

"That was interesting," Emmett said. Remembering what he called me, I glared at him.

"So... you think I act like a bi-"

"Language Ariella," momma cut in; Reluctantly I nodded.

"Stay on high alert, because I'm going to get you back Emmett. You won't know when or where, but I will." My voice took on a menacing tone. Looking at his expression we all burst into laughter.

"Sneaky aren't you?" I turned to see Fred with a smirk on his face.

"Yup," I walked up to him and pretended as if I were going to kiss him, then ran upstairs to my room.

"Get back here Ariella!" He faked anger, making me giggle like one of those Japanese school girls. Now I want to watch Anime.

"Never!" I yelled at him.

I need to plan my assault on Emmett, well nothing really mean. Never mind I'll just make him think that I'm going to do something. This should be fun.

Chapter End~

Review please.

:D


	19. Chapter 18 Alice's Past

Chapter 18

Here I am locked in my room crying; because of my lack of ability to use my power correctly, I almost caused Fred to turn to ash. He constantly reassured me that he was fine, but the thought of what could have happened keeps nagging at me. The upside to my power is that I could stop it before it went to far and he turned to ash.

Flashback~

My family was watching aunt Lexi help me control my power. I was using fire when I accidentally turned a tree to ash. With her help I turned the tree back to its solid original form.

"Great job Ariella. You did it." I smiled at my aunts praise.

"Thanks. What will we go over now?"

"I want you to focus on fire control for now; with fire being the only thing that can actually kill a vampire, I want you to master it." I nodded. "It will help keep you safe against non vegetarian vampires that I have no will try to kill you for your blood."

"I'm glad," I said.

"Good... Now let's continue shall we?"

"Okay," I began my practice again. Everything was going great until I lost my concentration with my thoughts. Before I knew what was happening, fire was flying at the house. I quickly changed the path and it went in Fred's direction. I could tell that his horrified expression mirrored mine. With out a second thought I moved the fire away, with it just barely hitting him. The fire hit a tree right behind him.

Stopping the fire from spreading I fix the tree, than turned back to Fred. He looked shocked, as did the rest of the family. The realization of what just happened hit me, and hard. I turned, ran into the house and up to my room - locking the door.

End of flashback~

There was a knock on the door and I heard Fred call my name and asking me to open the door yet again. Of course I refused to open the door.

"Ariella can you please open the door? I told you that I was okay," Fred pleaded.

"No... I don't want you to see me," I cried.

"Why? I'm okay."

"But I could have killed you."

"And you didn't. I'm still here and I'm trying to assure you that I'm not hurt and I'm not mad."I didn't speak. I sat on my bed pondering whether or not I should open the door, and my decision was mad for me when I heard Fred say to Daddy that he thinks he has an injury on his arm. At full speed I ran down stairs to see if he was okay. What I saw though, was surprising; everyone was down stairs in the tv room with smiles on their faces.

"You lied!" I accused.

"Well we had to get you down here somehow." Emmett smirked.

"Oh shut up." I folded my arms over my chest. "Now what?" I asked.

"Don't be mad sweetly." Momma smiled. Dang it was really hard to be mad at her when she was so nice.

"Fine." I sighed and unfolded my arms. "I'm sorry," I said as I turned to Fred.

"It's okay." He hugged me. "What do you want to do?" I thought about the question and the whispered my answer in his ear, low enough that no one else heard.

"I want to go to the book store," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Emmett whined.

"Because I'm talking to Fred and... Never mind, I said I want to go to the bookstore."

"Booooo, that's boring let's play a game."

"Okay, but after I go to the bookstore."

"I wanna go," Renesmee said.

"Okay sure," I smiled. I loved hanging out with my niece, oh that sounds weird. "Anyone else wants to come?" When I said that Emmett started laughing. We all stared at him while Edward shock his head. "What did he think?" I asked.

"Take a guess." Edward cringed. I looked at him than caught on.

"Emmett you perv!" He laughed harder. Soon everyone else understood the joke as well. Rosalie hit him.

"Ow Rose that hurt," he whined.

"Shut up Emmett." she hissed, making him pout and her to roll her eyes.

"Okay lets go before Emmett tells more corny inappropriate joke," Bella said standing up.

"Your going with us?" I smiled.

"Yup."

"No she's-" I cut him off.

"Say it Emmett and you won't be cumming for awhile," I hissed.

They all seemed surprised as I walked out of the house.

Later~

We all returned back home. It was me, Renesmee, Bella, Fred, Edward, and Jasper. Alice would have tagged along but she need to something online. Walking inside the house Jasper went to look for Alice, while the rest of us went into the tv room. Momma was outback in the garden, Daddy was in his office, Jacob and Emmett were playing video games, and everyone else just watched and laughed.

Soon Alice and Jasper came in the room. I walked over to Aunt Lexi who was still here and asked her something.

"Aunt Lexi?"

"Yes?" she smiled. I could tell that she liked when I referred to her as my aunt.

"I want to talk about me having visions."

"What about it?"

"Well I don't know how to search a persons past." By now I knew that everyone was listening, it became quiet.

"Ah... I see, well it won't be easy especially if the person is a vampire."

"But I had a vision of when daddy was leaving the Volturi, when Bella was human, and when Alice was human, but yet again it was only part of something never the whole story."

"Your used to only seeing the past of a human right?" I nodded. "Okay well when a person becomes a vampire their human memories are dull. It's like looking through a foggy window. I think you will most likely get the full past of a human because you are one - mostly anyway - and part or just a glimpses of a vampires past because you are part vampire. When you become mostly vampire- which will happen next year - it will be easier especially because your power will be stronger."

"So I won't be able to see a vampires past fully until next year?" I asked.

"No I'm not saying that, I'm just saying it will be easier. If you want to try we can?"

"Yeah I want to."

"Okay who's past?" I thought about it than looked at Alice.

"Me?" She pointed to herself. I nodded.

"Come." Aunt Lexi told her as she moved over to make room between us. Alice hesitated than stood up and walked over. "Now to make it easier for you, I want you to take her hand and think what you want to know." I nodded and took Alice's hand. Jasper walked over so that he was behind us. Instantly I felt calm.

"Thanks," I whispered to him making him nod. I closed my eyes and did what I was told. I thought about Alice's past. The vision was blurry.

"It's not working." I sighed.

"Try again." Aunt Lexi said. I did and still nothing.

"It's okay if you can't Ariella, don't push yourself." I sighed and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was a little disappointed.

"No I want to try again. Make sure you relax and keep your eyes closed," she nodded. "And no one disturb me no matter what okay... I mean you Jasper, she'll be fine." He nodded and smiled. I began again and this time it worked.

I saw everything and when I opened my eyes everyone was looking at me.

"It worked." I smiled. Alice squealed and hugged me. "Okay okay do you want to know or not?" She let go and begged me to tell. I nodded and began to talk.

"Your name was Mary Alice Brandon. You were raised in Biloxi, Mississippi with your father, who was a pearl trader and a jeweler, your mother, and your younger sister, Cynthia. Alice, your gift of foresight manifested itself from a young age. You predicted family visits and most frequently the weather. People in your community thought you were odd and you spent most of your time as an outsider.

You didn't voice your premonitions very frequently because things often turned out badly for you. At 18 you warned a friend not to marry a certain man. After the wedding it was revealed that the man suffered from insanity issues. The friend blamed you, saying that you had put a curse on the marriage. You also warned a male cousin not to take a journey. When the cousin died from an accident on the road, Your aunt blamed you for jinxing his trip. From all of this, the people in your community started calling you a witch.

Your worst vision was of your mother being murdered. You warned your mother, who stayed locked up in the house for a while. When your father returned from a trip, he was angry about the situation and demanded that you stop telling such "damned stories." A month or so passed with you still having the horrible visions, but your mother paid less and less attention to them.

Then one night while your mother was out in the buggy, you had a clear vision of a Model T running the buggy off the road. You ran to find your mother, but it was too late and your mother was dead. Your father remarried very quickly, and the new Mrs. Brandon, who was not much older than you, was very cold toward you. Through random pieces of information that this new wife let slip, you were able to deduce that the marriage had been planned long before your mother had been killed. When you confronted your father about it, he grew intensely angry with you.

That night you had a vision of your own death. You saw your father giving money to the man who had killed your mother. Then you saw that same man standing over you with a knife. You awoke knowing that not only had your father paid for your mother's death, but that he had ordered you to be killed as well. You ran to your aunt's house for help. Since the aunt still harbored resentment for the death of her son, she chased you away. When you arrived in the town, both your aunt and your father were waiting for you with the marshal. They announced that you had gone mad and was possessed by the devil. They paid the marshal to quietly take you away to an asylum so that they could pretend that you had died," I looked at her.

"Continue," she said and I nodded.

"In the asylum, your hair was shaved to avoid typhoid and you were given electroshock therapy. Because of this treatment, you lost your memories." I paused. "The other part I think you know."

"You can still finish it." I nodded.

"You eventually became the favorite of a vampire who worked in the building, feeding off of humans that no one took notice of should they die. James, a hunter vampire, took the challenge of hunting you simply because another vampire desired you. You saw James in a vision and told the vampire worker that James was coming for you. The vampire freed you and changed you before James could kill you. James killed the other vampire instead."

"Wow... Thank you Ariella."

"Your welcome," I smiled.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked her, she nodded and smiled.

"Couldn't be better. And because of the gift you just gave me I have a surprise for you," she sang.

"Awww what?"

"We're... Going... Shopping!" she yelled.

"No!" Bella and I both yelled. Alice looked at us and pouted.

"No faaaiiirrr," she whined.

"To bad we are not shopping." Dang you would think we were twins with the way Bella and I keep speaking at the same time.

"Are they twins or what?" Emmett spoke. Bella and I looked at each other than Emmett.

"Yup their twins." Alice laughed.

"They really are." Renesmee joined in.

"Hey Bella?" I called.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be my new Best friend?"

"I would love too."

"But I'm your Best friend!" Alice said to Bella.

"Yeah what she said," Renesmee said to me.

"Well things change," Bella said.

"Yeah what she said," I spoke.

We all started laughing while Alice and Renesmee pouted.

"Their definitely twins," Bella said about Alice and Renesmee.

"Definitely," I agreed.

Chapter End~

I found Alice's story on a twilight website. It gives bios on many of the characters.

Review

:D


	20. Chapter 19 Broken Arm

Chapter 19

I sat with my feet in the pool, just staring at the water. Everyone went hunting together while I was asleep. When I woke up I showered and decided to sit by the pool. I wish I could swim, but I'm afraid. The pool always brings back bad memories of my past. Every time my adopted family would come to the pool to swim, I would decline the invitation to join them. Of course Emmett would crack jokes about how I was a chicken and I would deny it; he doesn't even understand how right he is.

I sometimes wish I could tell them exactly what my life was like in the orphanage. I never really talked about it, not even what happened when I was rapped. It's to painful to thank about, but I would never want to change anything because I probably would have never met my family. They are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and aunt Lexi is apart of our family as well.

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of foot steps, and before I could turned around I was pushed into the water. The water was in my face and all I could do was scream and try to swim.

"Ariella!" I heard daddy's voice yell.

"Help!" I screamed as the water entered my mouth, making me choke. I heard water splash from farther away and soon felt someone pulling me out of the water. In less than a minute I was being lying beside the pool, on my back while someone was trying to help me spit up the water. Eventually I stopped choking and opened my eyes to see my entire family surrounding me.

"Are you okay, baby?" momma asked with concern in her voice, all I could do was stare. My throat ached to much to speak.

"She can't speak, her throat must be aching," daddy said. Being a doctor and all, he would know. I tried sitting up, but caught a pain in my head. "Does your head hurt?" I nodded. "I'm not surprised, with all the screaming that you did your bound to have one." My attention turned to the sound of an argument. I saw Fred lashing out at Emmett and spitting profanity. I listened to what he was saying.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emmett, why would you push her in the pool? You know she doesn't like to swim! Why do you have to be such a dumb ass! All fun and no responsibility, you take it to far sometimes and it's pissing me off! If she's hurt you will regret it." His voice was deadly calm at the end. I heard a growl and saw that Rosalie stepped into a protective crouch in front of Emmett as if she were getting ready to pounce on him. Realizing the danger my imprint or mate was in I got up quickly and stepped between him and Rose. Just as I did, she pounced and had me pinned to the ground. She squeezed one arm to tight and you could hear the sickening cracking sound of it. It took everything in me not to scream. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ariel," she said as she moved from on top of me. As she removed her hands from my arms I felt the pain even more, causing me to moan. Daddy was at my side in a second to check the damage.

"Your arm is broken, you'll need a cast," he said.

"I'm so sorry," Rose said. I looked at her and smiled through the pain.

"It's alright I'm fine." I turned to look at Fred, who was glaring at Rosalie and before anyone could stop him he charged at her. Emmett tried to grab him, but using his gift Fred had everyone turning away, seeming repulsed by him; everyone but me. I used a physical shield and put it around him.

"Stop it Fred, I'm not going to let you do something you will regret later. I'm fine and besides you were the one who was supposed to be attacked and not me, so you owe me big time," I told him with a glare. He straightened up and put his head down. "Now I think we all need to say our apologies."

"I'm sorry Emmett for being so harsh, but you have to understand how I felt. If you were in my position you would do the same," Fred said. "And I'm sorry Rose for trying to kill you, I'm hoping you understand."

"I do, and I'm sorry for trying to attack you. If I hadn't Ariella wouldn't have gotten hurt." She turned to me and said, "I really am sorry." I waved my hand, letting her know that it's okay. We all turned to Emmett who hadn't said a word yet.

"Sorry," he said. Rose walked over to him and slapped him upside the head. "Ow Rosie." He whined.

"Apologize correctly," she hissed at him.

"I'm sorry sis for pushing you in the pool, I just wanted you to swim. Honestly I was going to jump in but you started screaming... Can you forgive me?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Okay..." I sighed. "...but you have to do what I say, that's your punishment." He groaned. "Take it or leave it, your choice." I watched him as he closed his eyes and nodded his acceptance to my demand. "Good, now carry me to daddy's office so he can put on the cast. My arm is killing me." Emmett picked me up and took me to daddy's office.

"Are you going to torture me from now on?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm... Maybe." I gave a iniquitous smile.

"Oh your evil," he said.

"Only one way to really find out...right?" The look on his face was priceless and all I could do was laugh and everyone joined in which made Emmett pout like a little kid. Just then, daddy began to cast my arm.

The casting of my arm didn't take long and soon I was sitting in the living room with the family. I knew they wanted to know why I was so afraid of swimming.

"I guess I owe you all some answers." I sighed.

Chapter End~

You'll learn more about her life in the orphanage in the next chapter.

Review

:D


	21. Chapter 20 Memories

Chapter 20

I stared at my family as they wore an expecting look. I decided that I would share the story that made me hate big bodies of water. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"It happened when I was twelve years old. I had one friend at the orphanage, but sadly she died," I said as I went into the story.

Flashback~

"Look at her, she's nothing but trash. I could see why a parent would give up a child like that," Bionca sneered, in her oh so high voice. It was irritating to have her constantly pick on me too hurt my feelings.

"Yeah, trash," one of her followers Gabby said. I could see the other two girls nodding their heads in agreement. For some unknown reason, they disliked me. I tried to ignore their snide and hurtful remarks, but when I did they would embarrass me in front of all the other girls. Some girls felt pity for me, others didn't pay attention, and few thought it was funny.

That night I had a nightmare, and I knew it was a vision. In the vision I saw Bionca and her three goons arguing with me and for once I stood up for myself, and before I could do anything Bionca pushed me in the pool causing me to hit my head on the edge. Then everything went black. I woke up and decided that I would work hard to avoid it from happening.

Of course you can't avoid everything in life; some things are just meant to happen and though I worked hard to prevent this incident, it happened just like I saw it would. I was rushed to the hospital and I fell into a coma.

End of flashback~

"I spent half a year in a coma, they wanted to wait and see if I would wake up before they pulled the plug," I finished and looked at my family. Expressions ranged from anger to sadness to relief, I guess the fact that I'm alive is a relief.

"So that's why you won't swim," Emmett said, it wasn't a question. I just nodded and turned to momma, who had me in a tight embrace; not to tight. "I'm really sorry Ariel." I smiled, I loved my nickname.

"Well I'm glad your okay, and your with us dear," momma said with a smile. I laughed and turned to daddy.

"Daddy, how long do I have to wear this evil cast?" I glared down at it. I heard the laughs of my family members.

"Since it was a clean break, not long. As long as you don't use it, it should heal in three weeks." I stared at him and groaned.

"That's to long, I don't want to wear it for three weeks," I whined. I saw Aunt Lexi raise an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten your power? All you have to do is concentrate on the injury and it will heal," she said. I gaped at her then hit my head with my hand, which happened to be the exact hand that is attached to my broken arm; my right arm. I hissed in pain and spat out a train of profanities.

Calming down I looked up from my arm to see everyone staring at me open mouthed, with wide eyes. I sank into the couch and blushed. "Sorry," I whispered. I heard laughing and saw Emmett rolling around on the floor, holding his stomach. All I could do was glare at him. "Shut up Emmett," I pouted.

"Oh come on sis, that was hilarious. I didn't even know you knew that many curse words. I'm proud," he said. I looked at him smugly, while everyone else glared at him. If looks could kill, Emmett would be a pile of ash.

"Don't encourage her Emmett. That kind of language will not be tolerated young lady, understood?" momma asked in a stern voice. I knew I had to get out of this so I put my head down and nodded.

"Lo siento mamá," I said in a innocent voice. I could see it was working, as her expression softened. I turned to daddy next. "Lo siento papa," I spoke in spanish. The look on daddy's face told me that I was forgiven.

"Its okay sweetie," he said. I smiled at him.

"No fair. The only ones who get let off the hook is Renesmee and Ariella," Emmett whined. Renesmee and I looked at each other than shrugged our shoulders.

"Not our fault uncle Emmett," Nessie said. I smirked at Em and stuck out my tongue.

"Besides, your the one who taught me those... many curse words. Remember?" His eyes went wide, then he glared at me.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen. You are grounded, no video games for a week," momma told him. I could tell that she was trying to be nice about his punishment.

"Well what about Ariel? She's the one who actually listened to me," he whined like a little kid. I laughed but stopped when momma turned to me.

"You are grounded for a week as well. No video games." I stared in shock, I loved video games. I was going to speak when she cut me off. "Nope, no complaining or it will be longer." I sighed.

"Okay," Emmett and I said in unison.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I talked to Fred and we decided to go on another date, but momma said no so we have to wait until my punishment is over. I already had to get Emmett back for what happened last time and this just adds to it.

Chapter end~

Review

:D


	22. Chapter 21 Payback

Chapter 21

I spent two days coming up with a plan to get Emmett back and I finally decided to pull a prank. It won't be anything to bad and it's fair enough. I waited for the right moment - when Emmett's alone - and put my plan into action. The plan is too just mess with his head, making him think that he may be loosing it.

I waited for momma and daddy to go hunting, so I could get to work. Alice dragged the girls and sadly Fred shopping and I told her that I wasn't feeling well and I would go next time. Begrudgingly she agreed and they left. It was now just Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and myself. Jacob had some pack business to take care of. I sat in the living room with the others as we watched Emmett and Jasper play Black Ops; they played online.

I looked at Emmett and made him believe that he saw a bear in the house.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. Standing up he ran to were the "bear" was. Unfortunately he ran strait threw the wall. Oh no. I guess my prank is canceled.

"Emmett!" Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper yelled. I kept quiet and stared at the wall in shock. Emmett walked back in the house and we all observed the damage that I sadly caused my big vampire brother to make. "Esme is going to be pissed," Jasper said. I began to pace back in forth; not only is the wall ruined, but so is the very valuable crystal box that was on a shelf, on that very wall.

"Why did you do that, Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, I saw a bear in the house and reacted," he defended. I felt guilty for obvious reasons.

"Bear? Bear?! There is no bear in the house and there never was!" Edward yelled. I took a step back from my angry siblings.

"Edward, you don't have too talk to him that way," Rosalie sneered. Maybe revengeful pranks aren't the answer, I should have just left it alone.

"Oh please. He never thinks and recklessly acts upon instinct. We're vampires I get it, but this is ridiculous," Edward said back. Jasper stepped between the two and spread calming waves around the room.

"We all need to relax. Though it was dumb to run threw a wall, it was obviously an accident," Jasper said. I hate when my family fights, it makes it seem as though I live with wild human blood drinkers. "Emmett you said you saw a bear, but there wasn't one." I took another step back. Jasper turned to me.

"Do you have something you need to say?" I know he can feel my guilt. I shook my head, afraid to admit my wrong doings. "Did you make a bear appear that only Emmett could see?" I put my head down in shame and nodded.

"Why would you do that Ariella? Do you know what you've caused?" Edward asked. I felt like crying; I ruined something special and of importance too momma.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks. "I was just trying to pull a prank on Em for all the things he did. I didn't mean for this to happen." I kept crying.

"Revenge isn't always the best answer," Rosalie said with a little attitude. I looked up and glared at her.

"Yeah, and you would know right?" I snapped.

"What are you implying?" she snapped in return, with her own glare.

"You got your revenge on your ex fiancé and his friends remember?" I heard a car pulling up the drive and knew that everyone was back from the shopping trip, but I was too concerned with the argument at hand.

"How dare you?!" she yelled. I could hear the car stop and the quick movements of my sisters and boyfriend.

"How dare I? How dare you?" I said calmly. I soon could here momma and daddy walking up to the house as well as everyone else. The front door opened and the rest of the family ran inside to see what was going on. I heard gasps and knew that they saw the distinctly perceptible damage.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" daddy asked. We turned our attention too him and momma, who by the way looked to be in tears; if it were possible.

"Ariel played a prank on me and it backfired," Emmett said. He seemed as if he were trying not to laugh.

"My crystal box?" momma asked in shock. The guilt returned and it hit me hard. The look on my mothers face was heartbreaking. The box was something she had for many years. It was her grandmothers in her human life, and had both of her gandparents rings in it: I am the cause of its destruction. "What about the rings inside it?" Emmett went to look, and came up empty handed. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry mom, it was an accident," Emmett apologized. Momma nodded then turned to me.

"What were you thinking?" Even though she should yell and be super pissed, she didn't react how you would have thought. Her reaction was kind as always, with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry momma," I cried out. Everyone watched us quietly. Daddy pulled momma closer to him as she dry sobbed and gave me sad eyes.

"See what you did?" Rosalie asked. I love my sister, so she needs too shut up. We get along great, but out of everyone in the house I argue and have fallout's with her the most. "You said how dare I?"

"Oh shut up Rosalie!" I whipped away my tears and glared at her. "Your still on that? It's over with."

"No, you wanted to go down that road with me so lets go." I sighed.

"Fine. Your selfish...and arrogant...and a bitch. Why must everything be about you? You want attention and favor from everyone, well guess what? It's not about you!" I was angry. "You get your way because everyone feels bad for you. You were betrayed and raped, now you want too make us all suffer. I was raped too," I cried. "but I wouldn't do that to anyone. I don't want sympathy, I want love and a regular life where I don't get mentally abused and treated like an outsider. Your not the only one who had to suffer at some point in their life. I feel bad for you."

"What?" she asked. The room was silent as our audience watched in shock.

"You are so stuck on the past, you act as if getting your revenge made you happy. News flash Rose, it changes nothing... " I looked at the family. "I think about it more than I would like and relive it in nightmares. I envy you there though. You may remember what happened, but it will never be as clear as the night it actually happened. For me I'll remember it all and I hate this stupid power because if I didn't have it then I never would have had a vision! I allowed myself to be defenseless!"

"Ariella?" Fred asked, but I ignored him and everyone else as I continued on with my rant.

"Did you know that in a study of rap, victims who tried to fight back have a better chance of moving on then those who didn't? I walk around like I'm not affected, but that was only cause I was in denial!" I yelled in the end.

"I-" Rose started, and I cut in.

"No, stop. I'm not looking for an apology and honestly I'm not mad at you. I just want you to open your eyes and wake up. You have a family that loves you and would protect you, but you have too make a change for all of us." I closed my eyes and tried to find momma's rings; they were in some dirt. I manifested them into my hands and walked over to momma. She looked at me as I took her hand and place the rings there.

"How?" she questioned and I just pointed to my head. "Thank you." She hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek. I turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Renesmee asked. I looked at her with a small smile.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to be alone."

"Don't be out long," daddy said. I nodded. I walked, well ran out into the woods and found somewhere too sit. As I sat there I heard something moving my way. I turned in the direction of the sound in time to see four cloaked figures.

I remember the family telling me about a coven that wears cloaks; the Volturi. They are like vampire royalty. I knew that someone like me should stay away from them, so what do I do? I also know that they dislike my family. I will protect them, all of them from these people.

"Hello," the female said and from what my family said, I'm going to guess that this is the Volturi's main guard, which must make her Jane.

"Hello Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix. Nice too meet you," I said politely. They seemed a little shocked yet curious.

"You know who we are? Your a human," Alec said.

"No, sniff again." They did what I told them too.

"Your sent is different, like a mixture of human and vampire," Demitri said.

"Your a hybrid?" Jane asked. I nodded. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead, but I was adopted." I wasn't going into my life story, it's none of their business.

"And who is your adopted parents?" I had a feeling that she knew the answer. I smirked.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen." The others let out a quiet gasp besides Jane.

"Your a Cullen?" She basically sneered the name in discuss.

"Yup, I'm Ariella Cullen."

Chapter End~

So I decided not to make the prank too big I needed too do this and I brought in the main Volturi guard.

Review

:D


	23. Chapter 22 Confrontation

Chapter 22

I stared at the Volturi guard; Felix looked as though he wanted to protect me...Great, it had to be the big one. This is just what I needed, someone besides Fred falling in love with me. But Fred has no competition because I love him. I turned my attention away from Felix and to Jane.

"What are you even doing here? This is Cullen territory," I said, glaring at her. I don't like her attitude towards my family. Alec stepped beside his sister and glared at me - I rolled my eyes.

"Don't-," Jane put up her hand to stop him, then she turned to me with a malevolent smug look. I instantly knew what that look meant; pain.

I closed my eyes and waited for the excruciating pain to arise, but it never did. I remember being told by Bella that Jane's gift didn't work on her, so it obviously wouldn't work on me. Jane's smugness vanished when she realized she had no affect on me.

"You!" She shrieked. Dang, I need back up. 'Edward! The guard cloak people are here!' I yelled through my mind. 'What? Is that Ariella?' he thought to himself. I can hear him? 'Yes it's me Eddie. Please help. Two words, Volturi Guard' 'We're on our way, keep them there'

I put a shield over them, then added a ring of fire. I'm not sure how long I can keep it up. "What the... Did you do this?" Jane asked. I smirked, just as the family came into view.

"Cool!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Shut it or your next," I hissed. Using the shield and fire at the same time was tiring. But if I didn't it would kill them; my powers are still unstable.

"Set us free!" Jane yelled. I looked at daddy and he shook his head.

"Why are you all here?" he asked politely.

"Aro sent us to check in. There has been news of massive killings," Demitri said.

"They believe it's newborns," Edward answered. I sighed. I want to rest already.

"We haven't heard," Jasper said. I saw the seriousness in his expression. I knew of his past with the newborn armies.

"It's happening in parts of Europe and Asia," Demitri continued. "We are going to visit different covens to see if they know anything."

"Liar," I glared at him. "Your here to start trouble. Tell your master that the Cullen's want nothing to do with it, its your problem."

"Ariella?" momma said. I turned to her and frowned.

"It's a plane to get the talented members of the family to join their coven as well as fight against this... Unknown enemy," I sneered at them. "You don't even know who your fighting against and the wolves will not help either."

"It's at Aro and Caius request that you all help," Alec added. Felix was quietly watching me. I looked at Fred and he turned to Felix with a growl, earning one in return after putting his arm around my waist.

"No thank you," Rosalie said, while flipping her hair over her shoulders. "You can keep on insisting, but the answer is still no." I smiled.

"Can you let us go?" Jane asked. I frowned when daddy nodded. I removed the shield and fire - watching as they stood up straight. "Niether Aro nor Caius will be pleased to hear of your refusal. Until next time." Then they were gone, Felix reluctantly following along. I sighed.

"Should we have let them go?" I asked.

"Yes, it's for the best," daddy said. Of course he would think so.

"Well I'm glad their gone. I didn't like how Felix looked in love with me."

"Felix isn't in love with you, Ariella." I turned to Edward. 'What?' I thought. "It's not that kind of love, it's more like the love you have with Emmett, Jasper, and I. He just had a look of awe and adoration."

"He thinks of her as a sister?" Emmett asked. "That's..."

"Eerie," Bella continued.

"I was gonna say weird." I looked at him with my mouth gaped open. Could he be any stupider.

"It means the same thing," she frowned. I shook my head in amazement.

"I know that, I just prefer to dumb it down." We ignored him after that. I started thinking about what Edward said, Felix thinks of me like a sister.

"Why did he growl at Fred than?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He felt protective of you, like any of us do. He doesn't know Fred so to him he's some boy that wants to "shake the bed" with his little sister. Don't worry he was confused of why he felt this way." I nodded at Edward in understanding.

"Let's get home, I'll make dinner," momma suggested. We agreed and ran to the house. I have this gut feeling that something isn't right and I'm not sure what it is.

After dinner I went straight to bed. I thought about my parents and what they could have been like. I dreamed of them.

Vision(Past)~

I saw a man with long black hair and a women with long black hair as well. Both of them wore black and held hands.

"When we leave, where do you wish to go Didyme?" the man asked. I took a closer look and noticed that he is Marcus of the Volturi. Why is he in my dream?

"I don't know. Have you heard from your sister? I miss Ariella." Me?

"No I haven't. You know that no one can know about her hidden power, to give vampire females the ability to bare children," he said. "I miss our daughter as well, but Aro mustn't know."

"Your sister has more than one gift. If it wasn't for her Aro would have seen it in all our thoughts .It's a good thing Aro and Ciaus were gone looking for new members to recruit when I was pregnant."

"Yes. Soon we'll be with our baby okay?" he kissed her head .

"Okay," she said with a smile.

Vision end~

I opened my eyes with a start. That was no ordinary dream, it was a vision of the past; the past of my parents.

Marcus and Didyme.

Marcus is still alive, which means aunt Lexi lied to me.

My father, is a Volturi leader.

Chapter End~

I needed something new in the story and I had to do something with Marcus. He is the only Volturi member I like, since Aro killed Didyme; Marcus' mate, who is also Aro's sister. Sad and he is nice compared to the others. I didn't make that up either, I got it from a twilight website.

Review

:D


	24. Chapter 23 Plans

Chapter 23

I woke up the next morning - finishing my normal everyday activities. My vision haunted my mind continuously giving me a head ache. I tried to act as normal as I could not wanting to give away my facade.

I sat in the living room with Emmett, Jasper, and Fred. Edward was playing the piano in another room; momma and daddy went hunting; Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie went shopping; Jacob was with the pack. Alice tried to drag me along, but I felt really sick. Fred had his arm around me as we watched the others play video games.

"How do you feel?" Fred whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver in silent pleasure. My feelings for him has grown stronger lately, but sadly we haven't spent much time together. I smiled up at him.

"I've been better," I sighed. The stress was taking its effect on me. I knew I had to talk with Aunt Lexi, I just wasn't sure when.

"Are you okay you look paler. Maybe we should call Carlisle and-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm fine, really," I lied. I was far from fine, more like exhausted. "I'm just tired."

"Then let's get you in bed." He picked me up and carried me up the stairs, to my room and laying me on the bed. "Get some rest and call me if you need anything." I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Can you lie down with me, please?" With a nod of his head he got in the bed with me. Hopefully he doesn't get into trouble for this. I feel asleep.

I opened my eyes to see Fred looking down at me, making me blush. This must be how Bella felt when she woke up next to Edward.

"Hi," I whispered. He gave me a smile and chucked. "What?"

"Why are you whispering?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Everyone does it even you." I sat up.

"Touché," I got out of bed and left the room. Something was wrong, but what? When I got down stairs I saw the family having a quiet discussion; though my senses are heightened, I still can't hear as well as a vampire.

"What's going on?" I asked. They all turned to me with grime expressions.

"Take a seat Ariella," daddy said. I heard Fred behind me and took his hand. Shaking my head no. "Alright then," he sighed. "We have decided to move."

"Where?" 'Why?' I thought. "When?"

"We haven't decided yet, but when we do move you will be going to high school with the others," momma insisted. All I could do was stare. I'm going to high school? Me? No!

"I don't want to," I argued. I don't know how to make friends with humans.

"You have to and you will," daddy said sternly. I gave him the puppy dog eyes and a pout. I could hear giggles and chuckles from the family as his face began to soften.

"Please daddy, I can't," I turned on the tears as I went to sit in his lap. "Please don't... make... me." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Momma?" she hugged me too, this was turning out great - that is until a certain big mouth - Emmett - spoke.

"That's not fair, if she's not going neither am I," he complained. Game Over, I sighed.

"Thanks Em, thanks." Momma and daddy pulled away and stared at me. I gave a small smile, but they just seemed shocked. "Sorry." I hopped up and ran upstairs.

It was quiet for a bit, until Fred walked in my room and laughed, all I could do was glare at him. "Aww, don't be made Ari," he urged.

"Ari?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everyone calls you Ariella or Ariel, so I made up my own name for you." I nodded.

"Can we go somewhere? I want to avoid momma and daddy for sometime. They may ground me," I giggled.

"Sure, where?" I thought about it and came to a conclusion.

"Let's go to the mall. This way I can buy them an apology present."

"You do know they can hear you right?" I shook my head.

"Physical shield. I made sure they can't hear and Alice can't see." Fred grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Well, shall we go?" I didn't get to reply before he put me over his shoulder and ran to the garage. I got inside my car - Fred was going to drive again. We took off straight to the mall. I really didn't want Alice to know because, she would want to come.

The ride was fun. We laughed and listened to music. I really love Paramore and Linkin Park. When we pulled up to the mall parking lot I laughed.

"What's funny?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I pointed at the guy with ice cream on his head. Apparently he said something disrespectful to the girl who is now walking away. She slapped him and dumped her ice cream cone on his head. Fed shook his head and chuckled.

"Some guys have no game." I looked at him in shock then hit his arm. "I'm just kidding Ari." But I ignored him and got out of the car. I wasn't actually mad I just thought that it would be fun to play with him.

"Ari wait!" he yelled. Of course I continued walking, not wanting to ruin my plan. Soon I felt cold arms around my waist and was lifted from the ground. I screamed, knowing immediately that all eyes were on us.

"Fred, put me down!"

"No, not until you forgive me."

"I forgive you, I forgive you," I laughed. I laugh a lot now in days, but I know it's because I'm happy and even so with all that happiness, my mind is disturbed.

I was set down on my feet and lost by balance, but fortunately I was caught before I fell. "Your welcome," Fed whispered in my ear. I again hit him and walked away. Before I made it to the mall doors he grabbed my hand. "So we won't get separated," he said. I blushed and continued walking.

Walking around with Fred - like my other family members was awkward. My beauty level was still low, I wasn't even as pretty as Renesmee, she's as beautiful as a vampire. And this gives me low self esteem. Why would Fred want me? He can have anyone he wanted, so why me? I know it's the same question any girl would asked. Bella told me she asked the same questions when she was human, one day when we spoke alone, but for me it's true.

Though I knew everyone else life story, I never talked with Fred about his. I've always been interested and curious, but I'm also scared to know the truth of his life. How he was changed, how he met the Cullen's, and what he remembered of his human life. They say curiosity killed the cat, and I don't want to be like that stupid cat; wanting to know something, but ends up not happy with the answer. Was Fred a good or bad person? The answer was obvious, he was good.

After going to ten different stores, we sat in the food court as I ate my Chinese food. Fred kept making a face every time I ate some. "If you keep making those faces at my food, I'll make you eat it," I spoke with irritation.

"No thank you, I'll stop." I smirked in triumph. "But how can you eat that stuff?" I frowned.

"I don't know, I'm human. It tastes good to me." After I finished eating we went into a store called Kay's Jewelry. I seen it on a commercial more than once and I've past it at the mall more than once, but I never cared to enter; until now.

"How can I help you?" a women with light brown hair asked. She was pretty and I could see her making goo- goo eyes at Fred, just like every other women or man, who rolled that way, did. Honestly I didn't mind, it was like showing off really. They can look, but they better not touch.

"Yes, what's your finest jewelry? I need gold and diamonds." I didn't really know what to ask, because I never had to; Alice did all my shopping, plus I never payed attention to the words she used when addressing a store employee.

"Follow me," she said, but she only had eyes for Fred. I sighed and followed her. She led use to one of the display tables, pulled out a key and unlocked it. Taking out the different jewelry, which were beautiful, and placed them for us to examine. "How is this?" she asked. I lifted up my head with a smile.

"Its beauti-" I stopped short when I again realized that she payed me no mind. "Excuse me?" I tried for her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry," she blushed. I saw Fred roll his eyes from the corner of my eye, but I knew he felt uncomfortable under her stare. And this meant one thing.

"Don't you dare. Not around a human," I hissed so only he could hear. When he gets uncomfortable and doesn't want attention, he likes to use his gift to repulse people into avoiding him, practically turning himself invisible.

"I wasn't going to actually do it," he whispered back loud enough for my ears, but low enough that no one else who was close to him could hear. And I had to move close enough.

"I like it, what do you think?" I asked Fred. I was no expert at this sort of thing. It could all be fake for all I know.

"It's good quality, real gold and diamonds." I smiled. Turning back to the employee I noticed that she was basically drooling at the sound of his voice. "We'll take all of it." The ladies face was priceless. I used to wear the same expression, but after awhile you grow accustomed to it. My curiosity struck and I read her mind. 'What?!' she yelled.

"Are you sure, it's not cheap." 'Not only is he sexy as hell, but rich too? I want him to be my boyfriend' I smirked at her thoughts.

"I know, I can pay," Fred insisted.

"Okay," she said dazzled. I chuckled and hit Fed's arm. The lady who's name tag I finally realized, was named Penny. Penny began putting the jewelry in boxes and bags. I really don't even know why I let him get all that stuff; there were things for both genders, watches, rings, necklaces, and bracelets. We walked to the cash register, were Fred handed her cash. I wasn't even sure what the total was, as I was zoning out while looking at a man that just walked in. He wore a hat and all black. He was tall and built like Emmett. I felt Fred stiffen beside me.

"Is that all I can help you with?" Penny asked. There was a double meaning to it that we both ignored.

"Yes," Fred said threw clenched teeth. He grabbed my hand and turned around.

"Well you and your sister have a nice day." I stopped in my tracks and turned to her.

"He's not my brother, he's my boyfriend," I glared at her. Grabbing Fred by the front of his shirt I pulled him down and kissed him. This kiss was different from the others, more rough and needy. Pulling away I turned back to the dumbfound employee. "He's mine." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the store.

We decided to head home and I knew that same man was still following us. I wasn't sure who it was, but I could guess and I hoped I was wrong. Just as we pulled up the family came rushing out.

"Where have you two been? I couldn't see your future." Alice was in hysterics. I hugged her to calm her down.

"Relax we went to the mall," Fed reassured.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It was like a date Ali," I added. "But besides that, I think someone is following us." Alice went into a vision, I made sure my shield was down. Jasper was at her side instantly.

"Who?" daddy asked before anyone else.

"Felix," Edward, Alice, and I said. We turned to see a figure step out of the trees. Speak of the devil and he'll appear.

~Chapter End~

Review

:D


	25. Chapter 24 Felix

Chapter 24

Carlisle's POV

My family and I stared at Felix as he walked towards us. Why was he here? Did Jane send him? No she wouldn't, not alone. Maybe it's a trap and the rest of the guard are hidden; maybe our whole encounter was a trick. I looked to my eldest son as he shock his head, proving my thoughts to be wrong. Fred put Ariella behind him; though I would rather have her behind me with her mother.

He spoke,"What are you doing here, Felix? We thought you all left for Volterra." Fred's voice was hostile. Felix ignored him and turned to me.

"I'm not here for a fight or to cause trouble," he said sincerely. I took a step forward and put a hand on Fred's shoulder, trying to calm him. Of course my efforts didn't work as well as Ariella's.

"Calm," she ordered him. He stepped out if his crouch and guided her over to Esme.

"Wait," Felix called out. Ariella looked at him with a questioning look, though it was guarded. "I'm here to see you."

Before any of us could react, Fred lunged for Felix. Luckily Edward - being the fasts and a mind reader - caught him before he could commit his assault on the Volturi guard.

"Come near her and I'll kill you!" he hissed venomously. I watched in surprise as Ariella glared at Felix.

"Why do you want to see me?" she asked in suspicion.

"I've left the Volturi. I wish to help protect you." We all were in shock, all but Alice and Edward (given their special abilities).

"I don't need protection. Besides I already have my family to protect me."

"Yes, but none know the inside of Volterra or Volturi information like I do," he insisted. Information?

"My brother Edward can read minds, and so can I. We don't need you."

"True, but their learning to block their minds, not wanting to give their enemy..." he pointed to us."the advantage."

"Enemy? We never do anything to earn us such a title," I persisted. "What have we done? They tried to destroy us at our last big confrontation over Renesmee."

"I'm sure you know," he accused.

"They think of us as a threat. But besides that?" I asked.

"Envy. Sorry to break it to you Carlisle, but Aro and Caius hate you." Hate me?

"For what? Carlisle has always shown them respect," Esme defended. I gave her a small thankful smile.

"That's why you need me. I know something big...that you don't."

"Like?" Emmett asked.

"The possibility of a war, that could be your destruction." It was quiet.

Edward's POV~

"War, with the Volturi?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes," he answered. I could see in his mind, the many things that have happened since we last seen Aro. It didn't come as a surprise that he would consider war against us; just a matter of time really. And with Caius at his side, I knew he would feed Aro more ideas.

"And this can't be avoided?" Carlisle asked. 'I would prefer to avoid war,' he thought.

"That's a problem. Caius won't allow it this time. He'll talk Aro into it more and more, making the chances of war great."

"And Marcus?" Ariella questioned.

"Marcus doesn't care about these things. He'd rather avoid it as well, but then again Marcus just keeps to himself," Felix stated.

I watched as Ariella closed her eyes and reopened them. I wondered what was going threw her mind. I felt Bella squeeze my hand. Looking at her I heard her thoughts. 'Whats wrong Edward? You seem tense.' I shook my head and gave a small smile.

"You can stay," Ariella said with a sad look.

"What?!" Rosalie shrieked. All eyes trailed to her."You can't make that decision for the whole family!"

"Rose, please," Ariella pleaded. I couldn't understand why she was so desperate, and from everyone's thoughts they questioned the same thing.

"Why?"

"I'll explain after my aunt shows up," she promised.

"Fine." Rosalie walked inside the house with Emmett following behind.

"I'll call Lexi then," Carlisle said. 'Edward?' I turned to him.'You and Jasper keep an eye on Felix. Tell Emmett as well.' I nodded. "Let's all go inside."

We followed Carlisle in the house. Jasper and I entered after Felix. Continuing our normal activities, I say next to Bella and we talked, but I couldn't help but hear a thought that went through Ariella's mind, as she let me in. 'This stupid shield! Edward I'm letting you in because I need help.' I watched as she showed me her vision; Marcus is her biological father and Didyme her mother.

I looked at Ariel's face while she showed me everything. 'That means Lexi lied.' I thought back. She only nodded.

Ariella's POV~

After I showed Edward my vision, he said that I should confront aunt Lexi about this in private. No need to call her out on her lies in front of everyone. I sighed. Daddy called her ten minutes ago, so she should be on her way here.

Two minutes later the doorbell rang. Momma answered it, letting aunt Lexi in. As she entered the living room I stood up."Can we speak alone?" I asked her. She nodded, but then stiffened. Her head snapped in Felix's direction.

"What are you doing here?" she growled at him. This action set everyone on high alert. "Haven't I warned you to stay away from my niece?" I stared at her in shock. She knows him?

"Yes," he didn't deny it.

"And? Did you think it was an empty threat?" she assumed. Felix stood up and put out his hand.

"Your threats have never been empty," he chuckled. Never? Edward shook his head at my thoughts. I forgot my shield was still down.

"Leave."

"I can't, I left the Volturi to help the Cullen's." Aunt Lexi looked taken aback.

"I told you and the others to leave them when we met, fifty-eight years ago. You refused remember?" Others?

"We couldn't. Besides after Aro saw a sign of hesitation to stay I knew what would happen; he had Chelsea make us completely loyal to the Volturi. He didn't worry about Chelsea leaving because if she wanted Afton to live she wouldn't dare try."

Everyone seemed confused by this. "Would you care to share?" Rosalie asked.

"I met Felix, Demitri, Chelsea and Afton years ago. I told them that life was better outside the Volturi, but they didn't want to leave they said. I knew it was a lie. Demitri and I had a thing for each other, so when I asked again he refused. Of course it broke my heart." She turned away. "How is he?"

"Fine, I left, but I guarantee he will be here soon as well," Felix insured.

"Why should he bother? All you Volturi followers are the same - just happy to please your masters." Her voice was bitter and angry. "The Volturi...three leaders and their guard. A group that takes from me and doesn't even know it."

"What?" Felix questioned in confusion.

"Nothing...You said you wanted to talk?" I nodded. She grabbed my hand and we ran into the woods.

When we stopped she turned to me. "Why did you lie?" I asked bluntly.

"Lie?"

"My father...he's Marcus right?" Her eyes went wide. "Answer!" I was growing impatient.

She watched me carefully then sighed. "Yeah."

Chapter End~

Review


End file.
